No Common Woman
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A 'what if' I got off one of the episodes. Notes in Chapter One.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N** _I can never remember if Fred Madden is supposed to be married or not. In this story, he's a widower._

**A/N**_ This is a "what if" that has been on my mind for quite some time…it will come out in Chapter Three who the traveler is. I'll also state which episode she's from for those who don't know._

** ~oOo~**

The wind was doing its best to discourage the loan traveler from continuing their journey. The harder it blew, the tighter her grip on her cloak became. As much as the traveler would have loved to stop and find shelter, stopping was a luxury she could not afford. She'd slipped away from her father's house in the middle of the night unnoticed. She'd then snuck into town and hid in the back of a freight wagon heading to Stockton. When the driver had pulled up a few hours later, she'd slipped out and continued on foot. She would have preferred to remain hidden for the entire trip, but she could not take the risk. Her father would be out looking for her and he would have others out looking for her. They would stop travelers like the freight driver. No, she had to keep going, and stay away from the main roads and towns.

Only when her stomach growled, was she brought out of her thoughts. It had been three days since she slipped away from the wagon, and what little food she'd taken with her was now gone. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she'd seen a sign on fence she'd passed not thirty minutes before. It only had two words written on it, but they were words she hoped meant no more running…**BARKLEY RANCH**. It had to be their ranch.

As she continued fighting the wind, the traveler wondered if she was wasting her time. After all, she'd decided before she'd ever fled her father's home she would not speak a word to anyone. If it meant letting everyone think she was a mute, so be it. She had changed her appearance as much as she could; she had to hide her voice as well. For, if she spoke, she knew at least one Barkley who would know who she was right away…if he didn't recognize her anyway.

She glanced up and saw a gentleman pushing his horse against the wind. She felt her heart skip a beat. Was it one of the Barkleys or one of the trackers, who had the stupid luck of finding her so soon? She would have hidden behind some trees and tried to get a better look, only it was too late. The rider had seen her and was heading her way. She began looking around hoping to see another path or road.

For his part, Jarrod had found himself caught up in the unexpected storm. His business in Modesto had taken longer than he'd expected and he'd gotten a late start. Now, within two miles of the Barkley home, he was shocked to see a figure of a woman struggling to walk against the wind. For a moment, he couldn't help but chuckle and think; _"Hope she's not here to meet an outlaw."_ Of course, that was a thought he was not going to repeat to anyone. Though, if truth be told, as he pushed his horse towards the stranger Jarrod couldn't help think Nick was not going to let him live this down.

"MISS!" Jarrod called out as it looked as if the woman was about to turn onto a dirt road that lay off to the right. "MISS!" he called again. This time the stranger stopped in her tracks.

"Miss!" Jarrod had to speak loudly, as he dismounted his horse. The woman's head was down and the hood of her cape covered her and veiled her face. Jarrod assumed it was because of the wind. "There is nothing down that road except a pond. However, my name's Jarrod Barkley and my family's house is just a couple of miles from here. I can take you there until this storm is over!"

Jarrod Barkley! A wave of relief rolled over the traveler as she nodded her head, not wishing to yell back. After all, Mr. Barkley might not be the only one out on the road.

With the storm still raged on, Jarrod didn't question the woman not giving him a vocal answer. He simply helped her up onto Jingo and then joined her. Soon they were making their way down the road towards the Barkley home.

** ~oOo~**

"Mister Jarrod!" Silas, who was standing near the kitchen table, exclaimed and jumped backwards as the kitchen door flew open and the blue eyed attorney stepped inside leading a cloaked stranger inside.

"I'm sorry, Silas," Jarrod said in an apologetic tone of voice as their still cloaked visitor stepped inside far enough to allow Jarrod to shut the door, "but as wet as we are, and the mud on our shoes, I figured it was better to enter through the kitchen door rather than the front one."

"It sure is, Mister Jarrod." Silas smiled at the oldest Barkley brother. "Your mother…" his sentence was cut off when their visitor's stomach growled again. "Excuse my manners, miss," Silas' turned his attention to their unknown guest. "May I get you something to eat?"

More than embarrassed, she did not want to answer only she was terribly hungry. Slowly she removed her cloak and nodded. When she looked at Jarrod, the young woman was not surprised by the look of shock and confusion that came on Jarrod Barkley's face.

Jarrod was indeed feeling both shock and confusion. Not only had he not expected a non verbal reply, but the young woman before him had hair that had been cut up to her neck, and quite unprofessionally too. At least, it looked that way to Jarrod. Her dress was a plain gray dress that he'd seen many girls wear who worked as servants in various household, but she looked so familiar. That is what caused most of his confusion. However, the faded bruise marks upon the side of her face had caused the shock. He went to say something only to hear a door slamming and a voice he knew all too well booming through the house.

"JARROD!" Nick, who had seen Jingo in the barn, had been waiting for Jarrod to get home and, assuming his elder brother would enter through the front door, stood in the foyer yelling up the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jarrod walked over to the kitchen door, opened it up and called through the dining room.

"It's about time…" Nick, who had made his way through the dining room and then into the kitchen, started to speak only to have his voice disappear and his jaw drop to the floor as he looked upon the guest standing in their kitchen. Like Jarrod, he knew her, though could not place their meeting. On the tail end of wondering why he felt so strongly he should know her, Nick found himself wondering one, who on earth had hurt her and, two, what she was doing on the ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"But who is she?" Audra sat on the sofa with her mother in the Billiard room looking at Jarrod, while thinking about the young woman Nick had had her lead up to the guest room after she'd eaten. _"She looks ready to collapse…"_ had been his exact words just before asking Audra to show their guest to the room she'd be using while she was with them.

Jarrod, who was leaning against the desk, shrugged his shoulders. "I know I have seen her before, but I can't seem to place her. She simply nods or shakes her head when I ask her anything. That is, if she responds at all."

Victoria was as puzzled as the rest of the family for the woman's silence. "But you feel strongly she's afraid of something?" she asked looking at Nick, who had made a comment to the effect that he was sure that she was running from something; he was standing near the window.

"Has to be, why the silence and the look of an animal cornered by a hunter if she's not?" Nick said with his mind still on the young woman. He then shocked himself and everyone else when he said, "She's dressed all wrong to and that hair cut," he rubbed the back of his neck, "It looks as if she cut it herself, and did it in quite the hurry. She's got to be trying to throw someone off her trail."

"What do you mean, she's dressed wrong? I thought you said you didn't know who she was." Audra asked the question, and made the statement, out loud while the rest of the family's eyes asked the same thing. The question only served to further frustrate Nick, who had been racking his brain trying to remember where he'd met the woman before.

"I said I knew her, but I can't place her!" Nick snapped, a bit harder than he meant to, as he slapped his hand down upon the window seal. Due to the fact both his mother and sister jerked slightly backwards as his hand landed upon the window seal, Nick quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I just hate not knowing who she is when I should and," he looked at Jarrod, "like he said, she's running from something, and I want to know what."

Audra, who had been thinking, said quietly, "I think you're right about the way she's dressed."

Her mother and her brothers' heads all turned to look at her. The expressions on their faces told her each one of them wanted to know why she was making such a statement. After all, she flat out told her brothers she knew she had never laid her eyes on the girl, not even once. "I tried to give her one of the spare dresses I keep in my room. You know, just in case we get a guest who needs one." She looked from her brothers to her mother. "I could tell from the look in her eyes she wanted to take it only she shook her head after a few minutes and held onto her plain dress."

"But you're having Elisha wash the dress she had on." Nick said, talking about their temporary help. "What is she wearing now?"

"Clothes?" Audra didn't resist the smart remark that came to her mind, but she quickly changed it to a serious answer as the look in her mother's eyes went from a questioning expression to one that said 'Really?' "Elisha has that extra dress she keeps here, just in case something happens to the one she's wearing. She let the girl use it. Only like I said, the look in our visitor's eyes said she really wanted the prettier one I showed her."

"She's running from whoever left those bruises on her face." Nick walked away from the window and headed for the billiard room door. "I just know it."

Victoria, afraid of what Nick might do in his frustration, stood up. "Nick, let our guest be. She's not hurting anyone."

Nick turned on his mother, a look of disbelief on his face. "Did I say a thing about throwing her out or threatening her?" The very thought of doing such a thing made his stomach churn. The idea that, perhaps, his mother was thinking along those lines made it turn over even more.

"No, but she's lying down. She might be asleep. Even if she's not, she's tired." Victoria got an exasperated tone of her own in her voice.

"I won't disturb her if she's asleep. If she's not," Nick said as he turned to leave, "she can tell me to leave. I don't care if it's with her voice or by some other means, but she can still be the one to do it." He then exited the room quick enough to make it impossible for any of his family to stop him.

"Maybe Heath will know her once he gets home." Audra broke the uneasy silence that had descended when Nick exited the room. Her blonde haired brother was away on a short cattle drive, one that Nick would have been on had he not been extremely sick the first day of the drive.

"Maybe," Jarrod walked around the desk and sat down in the chair that was always kept behind the piece of furniture. Personally, he hoped either Nick or he would be able to remember where they'd seen their guest, and get her to tell them her story.

**~oOo~**

"I say good for her!" Thomas Black, a red headed gentleman stood outside his small two bed-room home outside Granite City. The home stood outside the only town he'd known as home talking to one Misti O'Day. The middle aged woman had been worried sick since her boss' daughter had up and disappeared, though she admitted to everyone, except to the young woman's father, that she'd been expecting such a thing for a long time. "He has his noise so far up in the air that it's ridiculous!"

"As much as I may agree," Misti wrung her hands, "how is she going to survive? Don't get me wrong. In spite of what many people might think, she's not a lazy one. Still, she's never had to work…I mean really work, to provide for herself. And, where is there for her to go? Thanks to her father, hardly anyone around here wants anything to do with the family. If only her mother was still alive!"

There was no way Thomas was going to admit to having seen the missing woman climb into the freight wagon. Why should he? He might have been out of the young woman's sight, but that didn't mean he hadn't gotten a pretty good look at her face. Any man who would do such a thing to his own daughter should expect to lose that same child sooner or later. "Go home," Thomas patted her on the back. "Go home and let the law and her father look for her." _'And may they never find her,'_ he added only to himself.


	3. Revelation and Explanation

**Chapter Three**

Nick, who had been outside talking to McColl, entered the house to realize their guest was in the dining room with work with Silas. Since she'd not answered his knock on her bedroom door the evening before, and he'd had to be up so early, Nick had not been able to corner her and demand to be told who she was. Only now, with the chance to do so, he stood too puzzled to say a word. His mother had insisted quite emphatically the night before that the woman was to be treated as a guest in their home. Remembering that, along with the fact the he couldn't get the thought out of his head that she was born into "high class", he was shocked to hear Silas giving some instructions to their guest.

"She insisted on helping Silas." Victoria, who had appeared at the top of the staircase said as she started descending the stair. "And no," she said as she stepped off the stairs and onto the foyer's floor, "She didn't insist with words." Then, after asking Nick to follow her into the study, Victoria asked, "Have you or Jarrod ever met any mutes?"

"Only the one Heath brought home from *Salt Springs." Nick answered as he looked towards the direction of the living room, even if he couldn't see the room. "And, as you know, that isn't her."

Victoria turned up the palms of her hands as she moved her arms away from her sides. "Well, we've got to find out who she is and what she is so afraid of. Only," she let out sigh, "I guess it will have to wait. I have to go into town and deal with Mrs. Willis." Mrs. Willis was an elderly woman who was coordinating the Founder Day celebrations that would soon be held in Stockton.

"She's been in charge of Founder Days for what seems like years. Isn't it about time someone else did it?" Nick asked as his mother looked as if she would rather do anything but go into Stockton.

"The town council says they can't find anyone else to do it. Personally," Victoria gave a half heart chuckle, "I don't think anyone dares tell her she puts too much importance on herself and her name."

The moment Nick heard his mother's words he felt as if someone had reached up, grabbing a lightning bolt and threw it at him. His eyes widened and he stiffened. His reaction startled Victoria and she asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

He thought on their guest in the dining room as he went over the memory that had jumped out at him, one that wasn't all that far behind him. In fact, it was rather recent. At first he wondered why on earth he hadn't seen what was right before his eyes, but then realized he hadn't thought about it due to the way the woman was dressed and the appearance of her freshly cut hair. After all, he hadn't thought the girl he was thinking of would ever cut her hair, wear such garments, and most definitely not do the work of a servant. "Maybe nothing, maybe everything," He said as he excused himself and hurried out of the study saying he was going to insist their guest go for a walk with him, leaving one very confused Victoria behind him.

**~oOo~ **

Nick walked down a dirt path that lay not a hundred feet from the house. Their guest walked alongside him; neither one of took time to look at the gorgeous trees that had been planted years before and now had grown tall enough to touch the sky, or so it seemed. The woman who had…after Silas insisted she go with Nick as he requested…grabbed her cape and went on the walk Nick insisted they take. The sun was out and the day was fairly warm, yet she had the hood of the cape on her head…which blocked her face from view. If he hadn't thought she was hiding from someone before, he was sure of it now.

When two medium sized boulders came into view, Nick sat on one and indicted by the way of his hand, for the guest to take the other one. She hesitated for a moment and then, sighing, sat down upon the boulder.

"What's going on?" Nick reached up and pushed back the hood of the cape, causing the woman to pull back slightly, and then asked as non-threatening as he knew how. "Why is the daughter of the Marque de Lacaise wearing the clothes of a servant and doing the work of a servant? Why does your hair look as if a knife has been taken to it and who put those bruises on your face?" As soon as Nick asked the questions, he felt sicker than he thought possible, for he could think of one person who would be in a position to take a knife to the young woman's hair. "Not your father?" The idea that the Marque had actually been the one to abuse his daughter didn't seem possible. Though, just the thought the man would do it made it so Nick wanted to go find the man and have him horsewhipped.

Michelle saw not only curiosity in Nick's eyes, but also great concern. Once again she was reminded where the true nobility lay…and it wasn't with her or her father. On the tail end of that though, she sighed again. She had known sooner or later Nick would recognize her. Then again, if she hadn't wanted anyone to recognize her, why had she run from Granite City towards Stockton hoping to find the Barkley ranch in the first place? The moment she asked those questions to herself, she had to mentally shake her head at herself. Why ask such questions she already knew the answers to them? "I cut my own hair and I did use a knife to do the job; it was all I had. As far as the bruises on my face," she let out a disgusted laugh and said, "Yes, those would be compliments of my father." Michelle let out another disgusted laugh. "The great Marque de Lacaise himself, a man who now walks around with two faces…one that he shows the public and one that he showed me, one I never thought possible. Both faces have his nose so far up in the air he should have had to deal with a thousand nosebleeds by now." Michelle bit her words off as she spoke and turned her face away from Nick only to find him reaching out and turning it back towards him.

"But why?" Nick asked, confusion appearing on his face, though it was all he could do not to laugh at her comment about the nosebleeds.

Why? One word with no acceptable answer just excuses, one excuse after another. At least, in her eyes that was the case. "Because I had the gall to ask him where our nobility was now," she answered as she put the hood on her head once more, though she faced Nick afterwards, making it so he could still see her face. "That is… that was the first time he slapped me since we moved to Granite City. Later, as days and weeks went by, I had more time to think, more time to see how wrong our attitude was." Michelle paused and continued on. "When he made some rather unnecessary remarks about the people in Granite City, I said if being noble meant looking down on other people, if it meant acting as if their lives were not as important as our lives, I wanted none of it he slapped me around some more. He said a few things that I refuse to repeat. He…" she paused and shuddered slightly as he shocked Nick when she said quietly, "He said I was acting shamefully and, if I didn't stop it, it would be a disgrace to our great family name. H…he," Michelle stammered and shuddered, still in shock over the last words her father had spoken to her, "he said he'd kill me himself before he allowed me to do such a thing." Michelle scoffed and said, "I stayed with my father because I knew no other life and thought for a long time he was right in all he said and did. But," she paused doing her best to get control of herself as tears sprang to her eyes, "to have him start slapping me around and then to hear him threaten my life? That's when I decided to flee from my father's house for I cannot take back my words and I do not wish to die. And, believe me, he _was_ serious; he _will_ want me dead." The fact that her eyes had swept over the scenery before them as she again pulled up the hood up and place it on her head told Nick just how frightened she was of her own father finding her. It made him sad and angry, sad for her and angry at her father.

"So, why come to us and then refuse to speak?" Nick was puzzled and he didn't like that. "How can we help protect you if you do that?"

Michelle's shoulders slumped just a little as she explained her reasoning. "I am sorry; I should have been upfront with you. But," she bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes, "After…after what my father and I did, I feared you would not want me in your house, but it was the only safe place I could think of."

Nick smiled at the compliment though he did wonder what reasoning she had used to decide his family's home was, as she put it, the only place. And he didn't hesitate to ask her about. "What made you decide that? I mean, that this was a safe place to come to?"

For the first time since setting foot on the Barkley Ranch, Michelle smiled and her eye lit up. "Because, in spite of what my father thinks, you are and your brothers much better people than my father and I have been."

Nick, who was all of a sudden rather uncomfortable as he wondered what she'd think if she knew what kind of thoughts he'd had when he first saw her, stood up and held out his hand. "We best get you back to the house before my mother begins to wonder what's going on. That is, more than she'd already doing."

Michelle did not argue as all she wanted at the moment was to feel safe from her father, a feeling she did not have being out in the open as she was at the moment.

**~oOo~**

**A/N *Refers to the episode "Plunder"….if it came after the episode I am using for this story? It doesn't now? **

**A/N I know many will not agree that the Marque (in the two part episode "Explosion") would have two faces as it were. However, many people do and, for whatever reason, this story insisted that he be one of them.** **Also Michelle will be shown (or have it mentioned) doing things one could not expect someone who was raised the way she was to do. However, the story is trying to show just how much of a break she's willing to make from her father. So, as hard as it might be to imagine her doing some of the things that will be mentioned? Please, just keep in mind what I just said.**


	4. No Common Woman and Right Choice

**Chapter Four**

"Michelle de Lacaise? The French woman from Granite City? Are you serious?" Jarrod, who sat behind his desk in the study, leaned back and stared at his dark haired brother who stood in front of the desk. Jarrod was having a hard time wrapping his mind around that one. He'd been so sure that the Marque's daughter had her head just as far up in the clouds as her father did. Now Nick was telling him different.

"I'm very serious." Nick balled his hands up into fists and placed them on his brother's desk as he leaned forward. "On our way back, she told me not to expect her to talk much, as she could not risk someone passing through, hearing her voice and recognizing her. Jarrod," Nick said as a great earnestness came into his voice and appeared in his eyes, "her father beat her and has threatened to kill her. Isn't there anything the law can do to him?"

More than anything Jarrod wanted to jump up and ride Jingo as fast as he could into town. Only he couldn't. "Not without her pressing charges there isn't, is she willing to do that?"

Nick, who had known that was most likely what he would hear, stepped back and hit the desk with his one fist and he did so. It caused Jarrod to jerk backwards ever so slightly. "Sorry," Nick said as he turned and walked over to the bookshelves that lined the south wall of his brother's study. "I tried to talk her into doing that, but she says that even if she can no longer live around her father, she can't go so far as doing such a thing to him. I was hoping you knew of some loophole we could do to use it anyway." He then added, "She thinks she will have to, eventually, find another place to live. I tried to tell her that wasn't the case."

Jarrod shook his head. "I'm afraid there's no such loophole. She would have to press charges when it comes to the law and, no, there's no reason for her to leave here. Mother has already said the young lady could stay if she needed too. If I know mother, when she learns everything you've told me, that offer will turn into more of an order."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at that one, though he'd have to make sure his mother didn't make it sound like an order. After all, Michelle had fled one tyrant; she'd surely run again if she thought, even for a small moment, that she'd run into another one. It was a fact he repeated to Jarrod.

"Don't worry, when I see mother, I'll make sure she knows exactly what is going on." Jarrod assure Nick, and then asked where Michelle was.

"Upstairs helping Audra clean out, and reorganize, the attic." Nick answered making no attempt to stop laughing as Jarrod's eyes opened wide and his jaw hit the floor. "I told you, she said she preferred to live the life of a 'commoner' over that of continuing to live with her father."

Jarrod thought on the woman he'd only seen from a distance and shook his head. He'd met many women in his life and few would be willing to give up the wealth that this Michelle De Lecaise had when she fled her father's home. "She might be living the life of what she was raised to call a commoner, only she's no common woman." It was an observation that Nick did not argue with. Why should he? He happened to agree.

** ~oOo~**

"I cannot thank you enough, Mrs. Barkley. I just hope I have not brought trouble to your home." Michelle sat at the dining room table eating lunch with Victoria. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

Victoria could hear the sincerity of the young woman's words in her voice and see it in her eyes. How people like the Marque could live with themselves was beyond Victoria. They would never get the respect and admiration from those around them for they had not, and were not, earning it. However, those like Michelle, people willing to make sacrifices rather than to walk around looking down on others, would always be looked up to…even if they didn't know it. "I can assure you that if trouble comes it will not be your doing." She went on to ask Michelle to tell her more about herself.

Michelle fidgeted slightly. She was not used to talking about herself as her father had made it quite clear that she was to be seen and heard very little. "I was born in France as your sons have told you. When I was three, my mother gave birth to my brother who sadly died a week late. My parents were never able to have any more children and mother died when four years ago when I was twenty. Father has never even look at another woman, preferring to spend his time accumulating more land and wealth than he already had." She shook her head and said sadly, "When I was growing up, he used to tell me he was accumulating it all for me and my mother, but I do not believe that anymore. I think he was running from his grief for my brother at first and then, later, he grew to like how important he thought he'd become. When father lost his lands, we were force to flee France." Michelle sighed as she shook her head. "He looks down at the people in, and around, Granite City due to that fact…that he thinks he's more important they are." She put the fork that she'd been using down and laid her hands upon her lap. "I bought into that lie until the night Nick came to see me and, realizing what my father had made me do, gave my father both barrels as it were."

"I'm afraid there are many people out there who think they are better than those around them." Victoria gave their guest a sympathetic smile and then went on to say how both Jarrod and Nick had talked to her about the fact that Michelle thought that Victoria would expect her to find another place to live. "We want you to know you can stay here as long as you need to. I will make sure my sons behave themselves." Not that Victoria was worried about any of her sons doing anything out of line, she wasn't. However, she could see at least Nick trying to court the young woman.

Michelle couldn't help but smile at her hostess. She was as noble as her sons were. For the first since fleeing her father's home, Michelle no longer held any doubts when it came to her choice of where to flee to.


	5. Attitudes

**Chapter Five**

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Michelle's father, who refused to be called anything but "Monsieur" or "Marque", stood in the Granite City sheriff's office as rigid as any man the good sheriff had ever seen. The fact that the man literally had his nose turned slightly upwards was something the lawman found quite comical. He would of starting laughing only his job required him to behave in a professional manner, even with an egotistical snob such as the Marque de Lecaise.

"I and my deputy, along with a number of men, have gone through this town brick by brick. And, before you ask, we have talked to every man, woman and child that lives in, or around, this town. No one has seen her. And, any visitors that we've had? Their alibis have all checked out." Sheriff Lawson leaned back in chair, keeping his face as neutral as possible. "So, whether you like it or not, she is not in Granite City and she left of her own accord." Right or wrong the lawman wasn't going to point out that the seventy five year old Thomas Black had refused to look Sheriff Lawson in the eyes when he had been asked if he'd seen Michelle leave town was something the lawman wasn't about to admit too. After all, the old man _had_ looked him in the eye when he said he, Thomas, had nothing to do with the Marque's daughter leaving.

"Impossible!" the Marque, who wasn't about to admit that his own actions and words had led to his daughter's fleeing Granite City, raised his voice and stomped about the room worse than any two year old ever thought of doing. "Someone has got to have taken her, perhaps for ransom." The whole time he talked he looked as if he was standing as rigid as he could be.

"If kidnapping was the case," Sheriff Lawson, already tired of the arrogance the Marque refused to let go of, asked, "where's the ransom letter?"

"I…well…" the Marque stammered not having an acceptable answer, but not willing to concede anything on his part. "I will hire someone to find her, to find out who took her from me since you failed in your duties!" The Marque spun around and stormed out of the law office.

"That man needs to go get his attitude adjusted." Sheriff Lawson muttered as he turned his attention back to the paperwork he'd been reading when the Marque had so rudely interrupted.

** ~oOo~**

Michelle sighed, as she looked at the rug hanging on the line in front of her. Victoria had argued with Michelle telling her that she did not need to do work, that they could have Elisha do it. Michelle had stood her ground and said she would work for her keep. She'd told Victoria that if she didn't she was no better than her father, walking around with his nose stuck in an upright position.

_"You don't know what you're saying girl!" Her father yelled as he slapped her across the face yet again. "You were born into nobility! You know as well as I do you'd never give up the comforts of life I've given you, am giving you, to live a life where you'd have to do more than what you do now!" He'd then slapped her once more. _"Maybe I didn't know what I was getting into, father." Michelle said as tears slid down her cheeks and she lifted the broom in her hands up and swung it towards the rung, though it felt like a foreign object. "But it's got to be better than using people the way you used me, better than treating people who are our neighbors badly and most definitely better than dying by your hands!" As far as she knew, Michelle was talking to no one but herself. She found out different when she heard Nick's spurs behind her. Quickly she swung around, not attempting to hide the fact that she did not appreciate him startling her.

"Sorry," Nick apologized as he shot her a smile and walked up beside her. He felt bad for her as he saw the tears on her face. Lifting his hand, he wiped the tears away. "However," he said as he dropped his hand back down by his side, "you do realize that talking to yourself can be just as dangerous as talking to me or my family. I mean, if the idea is not to allow anyone to hear your voice. However," he said as he leaned against one of the cloths line poles, "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like anyone in Stockton knows your voice. Besides, if you hold onto that worry, how will you move forward?"

Michelle shook her head as she swung the broom again, feeling the muscles in her arms protesting loudly as she did so. "I figured people in Granite come and go just like everyone else I know. Most likely than not, some of those people will come through Stockton soon or later. And, like it or not, some of them might just recognize my voice even if I didn't talk all that much. But I figured that, with your men out working on the range, I was safe venting my feelings. However, I think you are right. I'll stop trying to hide my voice." She answered as she propped the broom against the clothesline and began rubbing her shoulders, an action that immediately had Nick standing behind her.

"Please," he said as he lifted his hands, "let me do it. I promise I won't make any advances."

Michelle stiffened only for a moment and then relaxed. She had to admit the massage Nick was giving her felt good. "I think my muscles hate me at the moment." Michelle said, causing Nick to laugh.

"I'm sure they do. You know," he said as he continued the massage, "You don't have to do this." Nick said as he gestured towards the rug with his thumb. He hated the idea that Michelle might feel she had no choice; a person should never feel that way.

"Yes, I do." Michelle sighed. "I am the one who chose to flee my father's house and, while I gave up all my father had to offer me, I will not give up my dignity. I will be able to hold my head up. Do you understand?" She felt rather foolish asking the question as she was sure he did; still, she asked it.

Nick couldn't help but smile even wider. He could understand where she was coming from. Did he, and most everyone he knew, want to be able to say they did what they could? Of course, that didn't mean that he, Nick, couldn't look around and see if he could find something else for her to do to make a living for herself. Of course, in order to do that, he'd have to know what interests she had. "You bet I do." Nick answered as he finished the massage. "Now, let me help you get this rug back into the house."

As much as she wanted to carry it in herself, Michelle had to admit that in between beating the rug and the floors she'd mopped that morning, her arms just didn't have the strength. _"You'd get nothing out of living among such people."_ More of her father's words came back to her as she followed Nick inside, and she found herself thinking 'You are wrong, father, very wrong. So far I have friends like the Barkleys and I can look myself in the mirror without wanting to hide'.


	6. Listening ear and Good Advice

**Chapter Six**

Jarrod, who had been in town working in his office, returned to the house and headed for the study. He had a few loose ends to tie up on the case he had on his plate at the moment and, unfortunately, he had left some papers he needed in the study. When he drew close to the study, he realized the door was slightly open. He couldn't help but go through the early morning hours to see if he had forgotten to shut it. However, when he opened it up and stepped inside, Jarrod was pleasantly surprised to see Michelle sitting in a chair reading one of the books that she'd taken off the bookshelf.

For a moment Jarrod caught a glimpse of the Michelle he'd seen sitting in the fancy carriage, not acting as if she saw or heard Nick. He couldn't believe the change; a haircut, which his mother had been able to fix, and a plainer dress had made. However, Victoria had convinced Michelle that she didn't have to wear the clothes of a servant to throw her father off course as it were. The dress Michelle now wore was a long purplish gown with pinkish sleeves. There was nothing overly fancy about the dress, unless he counted the white, curved shaped collar at the top. And, thanks to the fact that Michelle had confessed to Audra that she, Michelle, had a hard time reading letters that were close up, the young woman had been fitted with a pair of reading glasses. No one was surprised when Michelle insisted on earning the money to pay for them. However, Victoria had gotten the young girl to compromise and let them pay half the cost.

Jarrod couldn't help but smile, as he thought about the difference between the woman that had presented herself as too good for the "lower" class and the woman who now mingled with his family and their help with no problem. No wonder Nick was more than smitten than ever with her.

Michelle, who had heard the door open all the way, looked up from the book she held in her hands. Knowing where Jarrod had gone that morning, she was surprised to see him home. She might not have been, only Victoria had said she didn't expect Jarrod home until five at the earliest at it was only three thirty. "Hello, I hope I wasn't out of line." She said as she held up the book and looked towards the towering, brown, bookshelf that sat off to her left.

"Don't worry about it." Jarrod replied as he walked over to his desk and put his briefcase down on the top of it. "You're more than welcome to read any book you wish." He told her, as he opened up the briefcase and lifted the lid and then sat down in the chair behind his desk. Then, due to a conversation he'd had with Nick before he'd left for town, Jarrod said, "I hear you've been helping mother and Nick with our financial books and organizing the files on the ranch, the business end of it that is." Unfortunately, he was a bit tired and the statement came out sounding a little cross.

Michelle frowned slightly. Nick had said Jarrod had been taking care of the books, but that it was too much. He and his mother had said Jarrod wouldn't mind. She couldn't help but wonder if they were wrong. "Yes, I have been." She repeated what they'd said and added, "If they are wrong, I'll gladly stop."

"No, no," Jarrod quickly looked up and smiled. "It's been a long day. I…I just didn't know you ever handled things like accounting before."

"My mother, or someone else, always handled the books because my father hated it." Michelle shut the book she'd been reading and laid it on the small stand that sat next to the chair she was using. "I started helping mother when I was sixteen when she was the one handling the books. When I was twenty, she died and I took over because our accountant quit. Well, I was supposed to. Father was always going behind my back and double checking my figures. He was always double checking everything I did. I offered to step away from them once." Michelle scoffed as she remembered the incident. "Father claimed I was over reacting, said he was only trying to help me. I bought into that too, for too many years I bought into his lies."

"With all due respect," Jarrod said as he sat down, "you're father sounds like a very insecure man even if he acts as if he's not when he's out in public."

Michelle walked to the window and looked outside. She could see Nick and some of the men standing around the corral, probably talking about the fact that the rest of the men and the brother he called Heath were due to arrive soon. "My father is a lot of things." Michelle shook her head. "I just never saw him for what he really was." She turned away from the window and did her best to smile at Jarrod. "When I was younger, and up to when Nick stood in our living room giving father both barrels, I could see nothing wrong with the way we were acting. Afterwards," she shrugged her shoulders, "I began to see what I had not wanted to see. I think you are right about father, and it's that insecurity that drives him to put on the face everyone sees when he goes out of the house. When it comes to me," Michelle shook her head, "A few hours after Nick left our home, my father began telling me that I should find a 'proper' fellow to marry." She let out a half hearted laugh. "I don't believe he would have let me pick my husband. No, he'd have come up with an excuse to arrange a marriage for me, if I had not left when I did." She turned back to the window again and sighed. "I'd rather marry your brother over anyone father might pick. At least he is an honorable man."

Jarrod's eye brows turned down slightly. He'd seen the way Nick was looking at Michelle; he knew all the precautions Nick had gone to in order to ensure that the Marque did not get near Michelle. "He's interested in you, you know that?" Jarrod leaned back in his chair and looked at their guest.

Michelle tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes for a moment. After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and let out a long drawn out sigh. "I know. What do I do?" She looked at Jarrod. "I _do_ like him; he's becoming a rather good friend. However, how can I get involved in anyone right now? I don't even know what I really want; that is, besides staying away from my father."

Jarrod didn't envy Michelle in the least. It had to be hard to find yourself trying to rebuild your life after severing ties with the only blood relative you had. He stood up and walked over to Michelle and, in a kind and compassionate tone of voice, replied, "You be honest with him. That way, no matter what happens, you two still have the friendship."

Michelle couldn't help but smile as she relaxed. "Have you always been so wise?"

Jarrod couldn't help it; he started laughing as he thought on everything that had happened throughout his life. "I do my best, but I'm no saint, so don't go putting me up on any pedestal." He replied when he, and Michelle, who had joined in the laughter, got his laughter under control. "Now, as long as you like book keeping, how about looking at some of my business ledgers? I'm pulling my hair out with them."

Michelle's eyes lit up as she looked at the ledgers on the desk. "You won't go behind me checking my figures?" She asked suspiciously.

"Maybe the first couple of times," Jarrod admitted, but then reassured her, "But that is it." He picked up the books and handed them to Michelle, who was more than happy to tell him she'd be in the dining room table going over them. Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her leave. It was the first time since she'd arrived that Michelle had a genuine smile upon her face. For her sake, Jarrod hoped he found that she could indeed handle the books without the aid of his mother or Nick. If she could, he could offer her a job as his new part-time clerk and she'd have a way to provide for herself other than cleaning houses. Not that cleaning was a dishonorable job; it wasn't. Only, just like Nick, Jarrod wanted to see Michelle with some other way to earn her living.


	7. No promises

**Chapter Seven**

"Here's a nice spot." Nick had invited Michelle and Audra to go on a picnic with him, and had driven the survey to a pond that sat roughly five miles from the Barkley home. Michelle had only accepted after getting him to agree to invite Audra along too. He chalked it up to her wanting a chaperone, pointing to the fact that Michelle couldn't throw away everything from her upbringing.

"It's beautiful." Michelle said, looking around the area they'd driven to while Nick helped her and Audra down. The pond was trees that stood around close to half of the pond, while a clearing sat on the side that held no trees. The breeze that was blowing through the air was quite comfortable too.

"I'm going to pick some flowers." Audra said as she hurried into the nearby field, close enough to be in sight but far enough out of ear shot. Nick thought his sister did it simply because she wanted to give him time to court Michelle, only he found out different when Michelle sat down on a log and began talking.

"I asked her before we ever left to give us some space so we can talk frankly with each other." Michelle said as she looked from Audra, who was busy looking at whatever flowers she could find, to Nick. "I know you are looking to court me."

Nick, taken aback by her bluntness, sat down on another small log. "I was hoping to. Is there a problem with that?"

_You be honest with him. That way, no matter what happens, you two still have the friendship. _Jarrod's words came back to Michelle as she rested her arms on her lap. "I like you Nick. You're an upstanding and honorable man." She went onto tell him what she'd told Jarrod. "That conversation took place in the study two weeks ago. I have been doing some serious thinking since then. I love the bookkeeping I am doing. I realize I always have and, looking back at it, I highly resented it when father would hire someone else to do it. I resented it even more when we came here to America, and he went behind me always checking my work. Yesterday, Jarrod asked me if I'd be willing to work as a part-time secretary in his office. He said he wouldn't mind if I used the last name your mother and I came up with, to keep my father off my trail. I accepted the job. Besides, we barely know each other."

While Nick was surprised, he was not shocked when it came to Jarrod's job offer. He'd seen how well she'd handled bookkeeping and filing etc. She also had a point when she said they barely knew each other. "So, we take time to get to know each other while we're courting. After all, courting doesn't mean we have to get married, and who says you'd have to give the job up?"

Michelle smiled and shook her head. "I do not know Nick, even with time I can't help but feel we could only be friends. You are a part of the land, and it shows. And, in spite of my father's attitude, there is nothing wrong with it as long as you do your best."

"And you're not?" Nick asked with a bit of doubt in his voice. "Not every woman could turn her back on the life of ease your father was giving you and then work the way you have." He knew that because he'd seen her do everything from beat a rug to mucking out a stall….even if she did look quite funny and awkward doing it.

Michelle sighed and shook her head. "I am having my eyes opened more and more it is true, but to live the rest of my life on a ranch? I do not know that I could do it. Don't get me wrong." She hurried on as she saw a look of hurt come into his eyes. "I don't mind being here and helping out. I wouldn't mind coming here for a few days, visiting and even helping out after I've moved away from the ranch. In fact, I'd love it. I just don't know that I can be the kind of woman you need."

"Just when are you thinking to leave? Where would you live? It's only been here five weeks. I'm sure your father is still trying to find you." Nick asked concerned that he and his family would be unable to protect her if she wasn't living nearby. The thought of not being able to do that, protect her that is, made him more than a bit nervous.

Her father, Michelle cringed at the idea that she'd had to flee from him and, truth be told, was still struggling with the fact that she knew that her life depended on severing all ties with the man. "I am sure he is." Michelle let out a soft sigh as she turned her attention to the pond. "For now, your mother says I can continue living with your family, though I will go by the name of Michelle LaBaron instead, maybe even take on the nickname of Shelly. Your mother's already told McColl and the regular hands to call me Miss LaBaron." Since the family was just getting around to hiring their seasonal help, she and Victoria decided it would be better if the new help never heard her called by the name of Lacaise. "Can we continue getting to know each other? I suppose if you want to say you're courting me would be fine as long as you understand that I _cannot_ promise that anything but a good friendship would come from it." Michelle asked as she turned her face back to Nick.

Nick smiled wide. He wasn't about to tell her no. After all, given time, she might find that she actually enjoyed life the ranch…and fall in love with him. At least, that was the hope he was going to hold onto. "Of course," he said as he pointed towards the basket she, Audra, and Silas had packed for the three of them, "we can take as much time as we need to get to know each other. Only, for now, I think we'd best call that sister of mine over and eat. The chicken will catch cold if we don't."

Michelle chuckled and agreed, and then insisted on being the one to go out into the clearing where Audra was roaming around and get her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The laughter and endless chatter of Stockton's residents filled the social hall as the Barkleys and Michelle joined the festivities. It was the second social Michelle had attended with them, the first one being a small church gathering in which she had thoroughly enjoyed dancing with Nick, his brothers and a few other gentlemen who had asked her. Though, she had been careful to be very vague in any answers she gave to any questions asked her. However this social was rather large as it was the social they held just before Christmas.

"May I interrupt?" Jarrod walked up to Nick and Michelle, smiling as he did so. He wouldn't have asked to do such a thing only Nick, who had taken a bit of a fall the day before, looked as if he was starting to favor his right leg. Knowing that there was no way Nick would admit that he needed a break, Jarrod figured asking for a dance was a sure fire way to give the man an excuse to rest.

Nick, who was indeed feeling the effects of his spill the day before, stepped aside smiling. "Sure, I'll just go get something to drink." Soon Michelle and Jarrod were waltzing over the social hall's floor.

Michelle, who had begun to notice Nick's leg too, smiled as she knew full well what Jarrod's intention had been. "You know, he's too stubborn for his own good." She nodded towards Nick who had his drink in his hand and was sitting down next to Victoria and Heath, who was also taking a break from dancing.

"It's a family trait." Jarrod chuckled as he thought on all the Barkley men. Then, due to how well Michelle had been handling the books and other minor jobs he'd handed her and how well she handled the people who came in and out of the office, he changed subjects. "I was wondering if there was any chance you'd consider taking on some more work. It would increase your work days from two to four days a week."

Michelle's eyes started dancing while her face started beaming. She had worked hard to get the feel of the part time job Jarrod had given her. To hear she'd been doing a good enough job for him to want her to increase the amount of hours she worked made her very happy. "I'd love it! Would the hours each day be the same?" She was concerned about that one she had to admit. Victoria had been driving her into town as none of the Barkleys wanted her traveling alone. And then, after work, Nick had made sure he, Heath or McColl had picked her up. She hated the idea of causing anyone anymore inconveniences.

Jarrod didn't have to ask why the look of concern appeared in her eyes. He hurried to ease her mind on the matter. "Mrs. Merar says she'd be more than happy to board you two days a week. Personally, I think she's missing her daughter and grandchildren. They kept her company when Dr. Merar was seeing patients. Though, for your own safety, I had to confess things to Fred." He wasn't surprised by the look of shock that appeared on Michelle's face and he hurried to assure her it would be fine. "Fred's a good man. Once I assured him that you had come to the ranch of your own free will he promised to keep his mouth shut, especially once I told him about the abuse." The fact that Sheriff Madden had told him that Fred wished she'd press charges was something Jarrod saw no reason to repeat. It's not like Michelle would change her mind when it came to anything she could do law wise.

Michelle still wasn't happy about the revelation that Jarrod had given information concerning her to Sheriff Madden, but she had to admit she could see why Jarrod had confided in the sheriff. When it came to the doctor's wife, Michelle had met Mrs. Merar on more than one occasion and quite enjoyed the woman's company. Though, she was concerned Mrs. Merar would want more information if Michelle was living under her roof. "She hasn't been made aware of my true identity, has she?" Michelle asked, wondering if there was some reason to tell the woman anything.

"No," Jarrod shook his head as he again turned Michelle in a circle. "All she has been told is that I need 'Shelly' to work more hours in the office, but that traveling back and forth from the ranch is a slight problem."

Michelle promised to think about it, as she had actually had another job offer in one of the stores just that morning. She and Jarrod then turned to more relaxing topics until Nick, whose leg had begun to feel better, insisted on making his way back to Michelle, freeing Jarrod to go find another dance partner.

**~oOo~**

Michelle, who was looking for a quiet place to think, wandered into the barn. She was relieved to find no one else in the building. Making her way to the horse the Barkleys had been kind enough to lend her, once Nick and Heath had taught her how to ride the animal, Michelle patted horse's neck. She couldn't help but chuckle as she imagined just what her reaction would have been if someone had told her she'd learn to love such a magnificent animal. She then found herself drawn to the other horses. One by one she patted them and talked to them until she came to Charger.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" She asked as she patted the animal on his neck also. Not that she expected an answer, she didn't. She chuckled when the horse let out a 'neigh' as if to say 'Boy howdy, girl! Don't ask me that one!' "Why does Nick have to be so charming and polite?" she sighed as she dropped her hand. However, before she could say or do anything else she heard someone enter the barn. She whirled around halfway expecting to see Nick standing behind her. Instead, she saw Heath looking at her with a slight frown on his face. Thinking she wasn't supposed to be near his horse, Michelle quickly stepped aside.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean any harm." She apologized as she headed towards her own horse.

Heath, realizing what she was thinking, shook his head and told her not to worry. "Charger likes attention."

"Then why the frown?" Michelle asked, more than puzzled.

Heath, who had intentionally kept busy once he returned to the ranch and found Michelle there, had come to realize why he was so uncomfortable with her being there. Now, with what he'd heard, he just had to speak up. "I don't want to see Nick hurt the way I was. The sooner you make your mind up about him the better."

Michelle might have had to ask what Heath was talking about only both Nick and Jarrod had told her about *Marie and her father. She had felt badly for Heath and wished things had turned out differently for him. "I have been trying to do just that." Michelle sighed as she turned back to Charger and began rubbing the horse's neck. "To be honest, I have found I enjoy keeping books and the other things I'm doing in the office more than I even thought I would. I'd just simply move in with the Merars. Mrs. Merar has asked me to a couple of times, and continue working for Jarrod; however," she shrugged her shoulders and said, "there is something I don't understand keeping me here. And," she turned her head and looked at Heath, "Don't ask me if it's the fear of my father. Jarrod's already asked me that." She remembered how she'd once again sought Jarrod out to talk to him. He always seemed to know what she needed to hear or what questions to ask. "It's not. If father is going to find me, he will do it wherever I am."

To say Heath was surprised would have been an understatement. He never would have thought that someone like Michelle would feel anything towards the ranch. Sure she did not walk around with her nose up in the air or talk as if she was better than others. Still, the way she would like to dress if her father wasn't looking for her and the things she enjoyed, like the play that Nick, she and the family had went to see, clearly sent the message 'here is a woman who belongs somewhere other than a ranch'. Heath stood back up and, grabbing the tool he'd entered for the barn for, looked at Michelle, who was still rubbing her horse's neck. He once again shook his head and walked out the door, hoping for both Nick and Michelle's sake that the young woman would be able to figure out soon if it was Nick keeping her on the ranch or something else.

**~oOo~**

*****Refers to the episode "Winner Loses All"


	9. Look harder and Forget it

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N When anyone is talking to Michelle they will be saying either Miss LaBaron or Shelly. However, if I'm just writing about her, I will still say Michelle. I hope that will not be too confusing.  
><strong>  
><strong> ~oOo~<strong>

"Impossible!" The Marque, who was storming around in his living room and acting worse than a two year old, was talking to the private investigator he had hired to find his missing daughter, Michelle. The gentleman, a black haired twenty-nine year old man who had been doing private investigating work for over nine years, had just give the Marque his report. "You have not looked hard enough!" Then due to a comment that had made earlier about saloons always needing help, the Marque added with an extra snap to his voice, "I told you before the law was wrong! My daughter would not leave of her own accord! Someone had to have taken her!" Then, due to another comment the detective had made, the Marque added, "I can't see them taking her to work in a saloon when that would be too easy to check out!" He took a deep breath and added, "If by chance, she did get away, she would come home. She would not to go to some saloon herself! I told you all that before! So, it's not like you had to waste your time looking through those places! Still, she shouldn't be that hard to find! A woman as beautiful as she isn't something one would hide! If anything, they'd threaten her to keep her in line and flaunt her!"

It was all Mr. Lee Burns could do to not to tell the man who had hired him where to go and exactly how to get there. It's not like the Marque was telling him something he did not know when it came to Michelle's beauty. However, in his experience, places such as a saloon is exactly where he found many girls whose parents swore up and down had been taken… or swore the girls would never go to "such a place". And, the fact that he had indeed gone to such places, among others, in spite of what the Marque had said was not something he was about to divulge at the moment. No, instead Mr. Burns stood straight and tall as he could while he replied to the Marque's childish outburst. "Impossible or not, my men and I have scoured this part of California for the past two months. If your daughter is, as you insist, still in California, she either went, or was taken, to another part of it!"

For the first time since the Marque had woken up to find Michelle gone, he had to admit to himself that finding her within a relatively short amount of time had just disappeared. _"If she indeed left on her own,"_ he thought angrily, _"she has done more than shame our family name; she has dishonored me as well!" _"So, what are you standing here for?" He demanded with arrogance in his voice. "Get the search started again! Money is not a problem!"

"Yes, sir," Mr. Burns turned and headed for the door, the whole time swearing up and down he and his men would take as much time as they darn well pleased. If money was not a problem, and the Marque was going to act so childish, Mr. Burns figured he might as well make as much money as possible on this case.

** ~oOo~**

"Come on, Shelly." Nick stood in Jarrod's office talking to Michelle. "It's not like Jarrod is a taskmaster who works you through your lunch hour." He had just asked Michelle to go to the restaurant with him to eat. "I promise, I won't get you back to work late. I mean, I do have to get back to the ranch myself."

Michelle was torn. She was enjoying Nick's company, and he did make her laugh. Still, she had promised Jarrod she'd have the paperwork down by two o'clock and she just couldn't see how she could have it done on time if she stopped working. It might not have been a problem only one thing after another had come up that morning and delayed her work with the documents. "I can't, Nick," she pointed to the papers and explained the situation. "I gave Jarrod my word. I need to keep it."

Nick shook his head. He almost told her she was as bad as Jarrod when it came to getting lost in paper work and such only he didn't. Instead he smiled and said, "Fine, I'll go get something and we can eat it here while you work."

Michelle stared at Nick. She couldn't believe he was concerned enough to bring food to her instead of telling her how wrong she was. "Fine," she finally answered as she shook her head and went back to reading and sorting the papers in front of her. "But don't get me anything that has a much of sauce or something else that is runny." The last thing she wanted was wet papers!

"Yes, ma'am!" Nick was grinning from ear to ear as he walked out the door, leaving Michelle to again shake her head. Maybe now she could get some more work done. However, that thought flew out the window when Jarrod, who had seen Nick leave the office without Michelle, opened the door and stepped inside.

"Nick told me earlier he was going to ask you out to lunch. What happened?" Jarrod asked as he walked over to a filing cabinet that stood in the right hand corner of the room.

Michelle pointed to the paperwork in front of her and related all that had taken place that morning. "He's going to bring lunch to me instead."

While the fact that she would put such emphasis on keeping her promise to him was impressive, it appalled Jarrod to think that she would sacrifice her lunch hour to keep it…endangering her health as far as he was concerned. He told her as much. "If you are ever having that busy of a morning again, feel free to still take your lunch hour." He, without thinking, walked over to her, reached down, took a hold of her chin and made sure she was looking at him. "Your well being is far more important than those, or any other papers. Understand?" He asked with a smile upon his face.

Knowing he wouldn't leave her be until she gave him an answer Michelle answered and gave him a small smile. "I understand."

"Good," Jarrod let go of her chin and straightened up, saying he was slipping into his office as he had some work to do. Truth was…he had been thrown off guard as he felt a pull towards Michelle as he had looked into her eyes. It was a feeling he quickly pushed aside. After all, Nick was courting her and, from what Jarrod could see, in spite of the uncertainty that Michelle had expressed earlier, she was actually getting along rather well with Nick. No, it would be better for everyone involved if he continued with his work and forgot what he'd just felt.

Michelle, who told herself that the look in Jarrod's eyes was that of a concerned friend and boss, turned her attention to the papers in front of her. She hoped Nick would show up soon with the lunch he'd promised. After all, her stomach _was _beginning to growl.


	10. Dance and a need to Flee

**Chapter Ten**

The Barkley home rang with the music, as Michelle made her way through the crowd that had gathered at the Barkley home. She was amazed at just how many people were gathered. For all her father's wealth, he'd never had this many people at their home. That is, ones that looked as if they were actually beaming with happiness.

"Shelly," Audra smiled at Michelle as the young woman finally found her way to Audra, Victoria and some of their friends. "I thought Nick said the two of you were going to spend the evening dancing. Where is he?" Audra asked as she looked around the room.

"McColl came and got him. It seems like one of the cows decided to birth their calf early." Michelle answered as she sat down next to Victoria. The long time foreman had apologized for crashing the party and then explained that it looked as if the birth was going to be a difficult one. Naturally, Nick had apologized to Michelle, who told him to go take care of business…as babies of any kind refused to listen to the definition of a schedule.

"I'm sorry. I know how much Nick was looking forward to the party, as I'm sure you were." Audra spoke up.

Before Michelle had a chance to reply to Audra, Jarrod walked up and made the same observation as his sister had, and received the same answer. Jarrod was about to suggest that she simply dance with someone else when his sister shocked him when she piped up. "You shouldn't have to sit on the sidelines the whole time. Jarrod could dance with you right now and then, later, I'm sure someone else would be more than happy to dance with you."

Seeing the shock on Jarrod's face Michelle hesitated, all the time wondering who put all the air into Audra's head. Of course, she was too polite to think that out loud. "I don't know."

"It's no trouble." Jarrod smiled to cover up the irritation he felt towards Audra. "My sister's right. You shouldn't have to sit on the sidelines." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Fine, but you explain to Nick why I was on the dance floor when I promised the first dance to him." Michelle gave in and stood up.

"If he was doing anything but helping a cow who has bad timing," Jarrod told her as they began dancing with the Barkleys' guest, "I wouldn't have gone a long with it. I would tell you to wait and keep that promise. As it is, who knows how long Nick will be."

Without half thinking, Michelle began asking Jarrod questions that she'd had since she'd finished reading one of the books in the study. The book happened to be one of his law books from his college days. It surprised Jarrod that she had not only read the book, but seemed to have learned quite a bit from it, though he was more than happy to answer her questions. "Now," he smiled as the music ended, "I think we should put books and questions aside and enjoy the rest of the party." Then, thinking of Nick, Jarrod chuckled, "I'm sure that brother of mine wouldn't appreciate it if he thought you missed out on the party due to discussions on the law."

Michelle laughed and agreed, and then started to mingle with the other guests while Jarrod made his way to Fred Madden, who stood off to the side of the room. "What's wrong Fred, aren't you enjoying the party?" Jarrod asked as he saw a rather uneasy look in Fred's eyes.

"Oh, I'm enjoying the party well enough." Fred answered as he turned to his attention to Jarrod. Jarrod's concern grew when the sheriff asked if the two of them could talk in the study, though he didn't question the lawman until the two were alone.

"What's this about, Fred?" Jarrod asked as stood with his back to the study window.

Fred admitted to receiving another request that he keep his eye open for "one Michelle Lecaise". "Jarrod, by law I should say something."

Jarrod felt his heart skip a beat. Over the past few months, Michelle had slowly become a rather good friend to his family, and Nick, in spite of the fact that he didn't seem to getting to third base with Michelle yet, was still very vocal to the family about how he felt about Michelle. "Fred, she doesn't want to be found. I told you everything." Jarrod was caught off guard as a sudden wave of panic washed over him, one that said he had to protect Michelle from her father at all costs. He had to convince Fred to remain silent. "If you want to talk to her again, go ahead and talk. She hasn't changed her mind. If you say anything, she'll just bolt. As long as she hasn't committed any crime why should you have to say something?"

"Well, I…." Fred started to answer only the very woman he'd been talking about open the study door and step inside.

"I'm sorry," Michelle apologized. "I didn't know you were in here." She went on to explain she was looking for a book for one of Victoria's friends. "Your mother promised Mrs. Whittaker she could borrow the book the other day." When she saw the uneasy look in both Fred's and Jarrod's eyes, she assumed the worst and asked nervously, "My father knows I'm here doesn't he?"

"No," both Jarrod and Fred answered at the same time. "But I've received a request to keep my eyes wide open for you." Fred admitted. He was surprised, but not shocked after what Jarrod had told him in the past, when pure panic filled Michelle's eyes.

"You can't tell anyone anything, please!" She moved across the floor and stood next to Jarrod and the lawman. "I'm dead if you do."

Due to the sheer fear Jarrod heard in her voice, he, without thinking, laid his hand on Michelle's shoulder. "We told you before," he looked at Fred, "no one is going to say a word, are they Fred?" His eyes bore into Fred; urgency in them.

Fred, who felt his heart go out to the young woman, shook his head. "Well, if I'm asked, I can honestly say I've never seen anyone that fit the description they sent me and have never heard of anyone going by the name of Lecaise." He saw relief appear in Michelle's eyes just as he turned to leave the room, "I'm going back to the party." He then exited the room.

Once Fred was gone, Michelle dropped to the couch and bowed her head. "Everything was going so well, I almost forgot my father would still be looking for me." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Jarrod sat down and, laying his hand again on her shoulders, assured her that he and his family would do their best to protect her.

Michelle lifted her had up and looked into Jarrod's eyes. "I once told your mother I hoped I had not brought trouble to your home. After what Sheriff Madden just confessed, I find myself with that same fear once more."

Jarrod said nothing at first, not because he would blame Michelle if her father caused any problems for his family for hiding Michelle, should he learn of her whereabouts, but because he had the same feeling he'd had in his office fall over him once more. He quickly lowered his hand and assured her she need not worry about that one. "Now why don't you go rejoin the party while I go check on Nick and that calf?"

Michelle hesitated only a second before agreeing it was a good idea and exiting the room. Once she was gone, and he'd headed out the door, Jarrod analyzed the feelings that kept coming over him. After a few minutes, Jarrod decided that, with his brothers, his mother and his sister all keeping an eye out for Michelle, there was only one thing for him to do. He had to find a believably reason to leave town and go to his offices in San Francisco.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey, watch it!" Nick laughed as Michelle, with the help of Audra, threw a handful of snow at him. They, along with Heath and Victoria, had all traveled to the family lodge and were now having some fun in the field next to it. Nick had just had some water from the nearby pond thrown on him. "Are you gonna help!" Nick yelled, looking towards his brother, Heath, who was sitting on the porch talking to Victoria.

"Nope!" Heath called back. "You're doing just fine. Besides, I've had my bath for the day!" Naturally that got the girls laughing harder than they were already.

"Too bad Jarrod's work load picked up." Heath said as he looked at Victoria. "He's missing out on all the fun."

"It's life, I suppose." Victoria answered as she kept her eyes on Nick, and Michelle; Audra had slipped away from the fun while her middle son and Michelle kept the water fight up. The water continued flying and Nick, more than once, got Michelle just as bad as she was getting him. It was a good thing they'd all brought plenty of dry clothes. If it wasn't for the fact that she felt strongly there was something not quite right, Victoria would have been just fine. Only she did, and it was not helping her to relax as she'd like to have done. It wouldn't have been so bad if she could put her fingers on it… words or actions that would explain those feelings. As it was, nothing in anything she'd heard or seen had given her just cause for the troubled feeling she had.

As she thought on it more, Victoria felt a small bolt of lightning go through when she suddenly remembered seeing Jarrod off at the train. Due to the fact she had to go into town anyway, it was something she'd completely overlooked, thinking it was simply connected to the fact that he was again missing out on the family outing.

"_You're working too much, Jarrod." Victoria stood next to Jarrod trying to convince him to put the work on hold, and make the trip to the lodge with them instead. "From everything you'd told me, none of that work has an urgent date on them. Why not come with us? I'm sure your brothers, sister and Shelly would like it very much."_

_ "Don't tempt me." Jarrod thought as he gave his mother the best smile he could muster. "If I wasn't going to finish the work, I never should have taken it on." Jarrod answered as a fleeting look of one carrying a heavy load flashed across his eyes; then he started climbing onto the train. "I hope all of you, including Shelly, has a good time." He then disappeared into the carriage. _

If Victoria's feelings were right, Jarrod wasn't simply upset about missing the family outing; there was something else, and that worried her.

"Mother?" Heath, who had just asked his stepmother a question, grew concerned when he could see she had not really been listening. "What's wrong?"

"It's been a long time since we went on a family outing, and we didn't have everyone with us." Victoria answered and added, "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

With Eugene moving to England and Jarrod being busier than he'd been in a long time, Heath didn't question her answer as they resumed their conversation.

**~oOo~**

"I don't ever remember standing outside my parents' home stargazing. If I did it at all, I had to climb out my window and sit on the roof." Michelle, who was leaning against the railing that surrounded the Barkley lodge, said as Nick walked up beside her. Victoria and Audra were inside the lodge while Heath had gone out onto the back porch to relax and smoke a cigarette.

"Are you serious?" Nick had a hard time imagining anyone stopping their own child from star gazing.

"Very serious," Michelle let out a sad chuckle. "Father was very strict and I had to be in the house before dark." Her voice then grew angry. "He treated me like a china doll, something that had to be handled with care or else I might break! And, when it came to emotions?" she sighed and threw a glance towards Nick, remembering how she'd told him how unemotional her father was when it came to showing affection to her. "I never heard him say he loved me, not even once. My mother said he didn't say it because he was showing me. But do you know what?" She asked as she straightened up and turned to face Nick.

"What?" Nick asked as curiosity filled him from top to bottom.

"He never showed it either." Michelle answered quietly.

Nick lifted his hands up and took a hold of Michelle's face, tilting it upwards. "You're father doesn't know what he lost." He then lowered his head and started kissing Michelle.

Michelle, who had been told by her father all her life that letting a man kiss you before you were married made you a loose woman, turned her ears off and held onto Nick, as their kiss deepened. However, after a few minutes, she let go, took a step back and, smiling at Nick, nodded towards the house. "I think we best go inside before your mother comes hunting us up." Nick assumed she was afraid they'd go farther than a kiss if they didn't; therefore, he didn't argue as she headed for the front door. Once inside he headed for the kitchen, asking his mother, sister and Michele what they would like for a light snack, only to have Michelle thank him politely and ask the Barkleys if she could simply be excused to bed. "I'd simply like to lie down and relax while I do some thinking."

"Of course, my dear, go right ahead." Victoria said. Neither Nick nor Audra argued, as Michelle left the living room and headed towards the room she was using. Soon Nick and Audra were playing a game chess while Victoria kept her nose in a good book, anything to shake the feeling of unease that continued to plague her.


	12. Telegram and Back to Stockton

**Chapter Twelve**

Jarrod stood in the San Francisco telegraph office, counting silently to ten. He'd walked into the office to send a wire to a business associate, only to find a telegram from a good friend who worked for the Pinkerton agency. The friend, a red, but graying, headed gentleman by the name of Mark Peters, had visited the Barkley home the week before Jarrod headed to San Francisco yet again. Mark had been traveling northward on yet another job. He said it was his last job and he was going to give up 'this line of work'. The man had lived outside Granite City at one time and, while Michelle had not recognized him, he had recognized Michelle. That is, once he had heard her voice he had. Jarrod had known that by the look in the man's eyes. Fortunately, Mr. Peters was not one to ask questions when it was not his business, though he did let Jarrod know he knew who their guest was. To Jarrod's relief, the man had simply said a woman like Michelle was of more value than she probably knew. When the man had left, Jarrod had not expected to hear from him for a few months at least. Though, it wasn't simply hearing from his friend that had him fighting to control his temper. It was the words in the telegram that did that. He read the message once more.

** Jarrod STOP Thought you should know STOP Met young detective STOP Searching for valued item STOP None of my business STOP Still, you should be aware STOP chance headed towards Stockton STOP Mark Peters**

Jarrod took a deep breath knowing just how much trust his friend was really putting in the Barkley family. If he wasn't, the man would have betrayed Michelle's whereabouts without hesitation. Jarrod's mind then went to that 'valued item'. Nick was still pursuing Michelle, though the courtship wasn't progressing as fast as his impatient brother would have liked. When it came to Michelle, Jarrod remembered the most recent conversation he'd had with the woman.

_Jarrod once again sat behind his desk in his study looking at Michelle, who was standing with her back to the bookshelf. She'd surprised everyone when she'd gone outside to help Heath and Nick with one of the calves, said she wanted to try something new. However, she'd come to the study and asked Jarrod if he had some time to spare. She'd said she needed someone to talk and, with Victoria busy with Silas in the kitchen, she was hoping he had some time. The way Nick had been talking, Jarrod figured he knew, basically, what was on her mind, but he said nothing as he waited for her to speak._

_ Michelle, who had remained silent for what seem an eternity, finally spoke. "Nick wants me to consider letting him court me more seriously." The dark haired rancher had taken her out to dinner the night before and brought up the subject. As he'd pointed out, he had been seeing her for a number of months now, and they were getting along better than she'd expected. He'd pointed the last bit out due to a comment she'd made the day before._

_ The part of Jarrod that yearned to court Michelle wanted nothing more than to discourage any serious courtship. However, he'd seen how well Michelle had adjusted to ranch when she wasn't working in his office. She also seemed to actually enjoy her time on the ranch. When it came to Nick, she appeared to be happy when she was around him, and yet… "Have your feelings towards him changed?" Jarrod asked…the majority of him wanting only what was best for both his brother and Michelle._

_ "That's just it." Michelle, who didn't even attempt to hide the war going on inside herself, said, "I __**do**__ like him… __**a lot**__. I just…" she walked across the room and leaned her right arm against the window, glancing out her eye as she did so. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Have you ever found yourself wanting something so badly you could almost taste it and yet feel as if someone was trying to tell you that it wasn't right, and then ask yourself if that's simply because of the way you were raised?"_

_ "__**Every time you walk in the room, wish Nick wasn't courting you**__," Jarrod thought; however, he kept that thought to himself as he asked, "Are you asking me for my advice?"_

_ Michelle again looked out the window at Nick, who had had his back to her, turned around while he continued talking Heath. After a moment she slowly nodded. "I guess I am."_

_ Jarrod stood up and walked over joined her at the window. He too could see Nick and Heath, who had returned home from the cattle drive only to be kept so busy that he was seldom in the house, talking with McColl, who had just walked up to the two men. "If you have come to love my brother," Jarrod looked away from the scene outside the window to Michelle, "I mean really love him enough to consider marrying him then tell him yes. However," he took a deep breath and continued, "If you don't, if the idea is, as much as you denied it before, simply," he paused and then said, "to have insurance against your father as it were, then don't. It's not fair to either one of you."_

Jarrod, who had begun spending more and more time in San Francisco, only checking in with the Stockton office when he had to, sighed after he'd finished counting. He knew he could simply send a wire to his family and leave it to his brothers to keep an eye out for Michelle only there were two problems. One, since Jarrod was the only one Mr. Peters had told that he knew who "Shelly" was he would have to be specific…which led to the second problem. The telegram operator had, just after giving him the telegram, mentioned to his coworker that 'he was going to meet his brother and head to Granite City to talk with one Marque de Lecaise about a business deal'. The fact that Mark had not called Michelle by name, thus enabling someone who knew the Marque, or knew of him, to tell the man where Michelle was, was a miracle. And Jarrod didn't see any reason to hand the man the information now. No, he knew he had no choice but to go back to Stockton. He told himself that at least he had work waiting for him at his Stockton office. He could simply give Michelle time off from work while he was in Stockton. At least, that's what he planned on.

"See you later, Mr. Barkley." Ned, the middle aged operated, smiled as Jarrod turned to leave. "I hope everything is all right." His eyes looked as if he was hoping Jarrod would explain the message Ned was extremely curious about.

Jarrod returned the smile thinking that the gentleman best not hold his breath waiting for any sort of explanation. "Everything's fine." Jarrod replied as he opened the telegram office door and stepped outside. He headed straight for his apartment. If he was to catch the next train going to Stockton, he didn't have time to stop and do anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey!" Nick, who had entered the barn thinking to retrieve a hammer and a few nails, jumped back a few feet as Michelle stepped out from behind the door. She'd retrieved some items out of a trunk that Victoria had out in the barn, but when she'd heard the jingle of Nick's boots, had decided at the last minute to give him a scare.

Michelle couldn't help it; she started laughing. "You sure can move!" she said between her fits of laughter.

"Well," Nick tried to sound upset, only he couldn't get the grin off his face. More than once Michelle had caught him off guard and made him jump and, if he were to be honest, he rather enjoyed the playfulness he saw in her now. "If people wouldn't scare me like that, I might move slower. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you worked in the office today with Jarrod's due in a few days. What's he going to do if he gets here to find more than a couple days of work still to be done?" The moment he asked the question and made the statement, both made in jest, Nick wondered what he'd said wrong as a flash of pain darted across Michelle's eyes. She knew as well as he did that Jarrod wouldn't hold anything like paperwork against her…unless it was so far behind it was ridiculous."What is it? What happened?" He asked as stepped towards Michelle.

Michelle sighed. Everything at the Barkley ranch had been wonderful only, now…she looked at the telegram in her hands. What had happened? That was a good question. One she had no answer to. "What have I done to Jarrod?" Michelle asked looking upon Nick in earnest, hoping that if anyone could tell her Nick could.

Nick frowned as he couldn't see any difference in Jarrod's behavior towards Michelle. Oh sure, he was busier than he'd been in quite some time, but that was it. "You haven't done anything." Nick took Michelle's hand and led her out of the barn. Soon they were sitting on some bales of hay that sat against the barn's outside wall. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

Michelle thought on the past few months. She turned the palm of her left hand up while she handed Nick the telegram with an expression that still held a look of great hurt in them. "I have to have done something. He barely speaks to me now. When I walk into the same room as him he's gone within a few minutes. In town, he pokes his head out of his office as little as possible." She shrugged her shoulders, "He always works with his door closed now and he jumps at every chance he can to leave town. On top of all that, I received a telegram telling me not to worry about work this week."

Again, Nick, who had read the telegram handed him, frowned as he thought on it. As he did so, he could see Michelle was right. Jarrod _had_ begun distancing himself from Michelle. It puzzled him to no end. In between the confusion and the hurt in Michelle's eyes, Nick swore he was going to get some answers. "There's got to be another reason besides something you've done." Nick laid his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "I'll talk to Jarrod about it and get your answer for you."

Michelle felt both gratitude and fear when he made the promise. She'd seen his temper when it hit the roof, though; it relieved her to realize he always had a justified reason for the explosion. However, she feared that maybe, if Jarrod wouldn't give his brother an answer, there might be trouble. Because of this fear, she laid her hands on Nick's wrists and begged him to make her such a promise. "Nick, if he doesn't want to talk about it, don't press him so hard that a fight erupts. It's not worth it."

"_You're happiness is worth it"_ Nick thought, but he said nothing. Instead, for her sake, he nodded as he lifted his right hand and clamped it down upon her left shoulder. "All right, no fighting over it."

**~oOo~**

Jarrod was sure the streets of Stockton were busier than they'd ever been as he walked down the boardwalk. He was suppose to have met Gene at the train station, only his baby brother had left a message saying that he had left Jingo at the livery stable for Jarrod. The message had said he was sorry, only he'd found it necessary to leave Stockton a few hours before, something about school business. Maybe, it was just as well. It meant he didn't have to hear Gene talk about Nick and Michelle. With that thought came a conversation he and Heath had before he, left his office to catch the train…and the feelings it had stirred inside of him.

"_Do you think they'll actually get engaged?" Heath, who had stopped by the office, sat in a chair that sat against Jarrod's office wall. _

_Jarrod didn't have to ask who Heath was talking about. He'd seen the worried look that had appeared in Heath's eyes as he asked the question. Scenes of Michelle and Nick laughing and talking came back to him. If it was only those memories that rushed by him, it would not have been so bad. Only they weren't. He also saw the dances he and Michelle had had, and the many talks they'd had. For the first time in his life, Jarrod knew he was truly envious of Nick. "I don't know, maybe." Jarrod finally answered as he looked down at the papers in front of him. Heath had a way of seeing through him, and Jarrod didn't want his blond haired brother doing that. It did no good though; Heath could tell something was wrong._

"_You don't approve of Shelly, do you?" Heath said as he leaned back in the chair he was using. "You don't like the idea that she just might become a member of the family."_

"_I never said that, nor do I have a problem with the idea of Shelly joining the family." Jarrod's head shot up and he snapped a bit harder than he meant to. _

Whether Heath would have pressed the issue or not Jarrod did not know. The moment Jarrod finished speaking a knock had come on the door. It was Michelle apologizing for being late. It seemed as if the buggy Nick had been driving had had problems on the way into , standing outside his office, Jarrod prayed like crazy that Michelle had received his telegram and had stayed out on the ranch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jarrod was sitting behind his office desk when a loud knock came on the door. Since he had a client stop him on the way to his office, saying he'd drop by later, Jarrod thought it may be him. "The door's not locked!" He called out as he hurried to finish reading the last few sentences of the paperwork he'd been working on. Although, Jarrod had his head down, the moment the door opened and his visitor entered the room; Jarrod knew it wasn't the client he'd been expecting. No, the cologne and the sound of spurs hitting the floor told him Nick had arrived. Sure enough, when Jarrod raised his head, he saw Nick making himself comfortable on the brown, leather couch he'd purchased the month before. However, his heart skipped a beat as he also saw Heath doing the same.

"Who's with Shelly?" Jarrod asked a bit sharper than he meant to, knowing his brothers couldn't exactly guard her if both of them were in his office. Then, due to the upset look in Nick's eyes, Jarrod felt his heart racing. Had something happened to Michelle?

"Mother and McColl are both on the ranch with her." Heath spoke up, a bit taken back by how forcefully Jarrod asked the question. "Fred had his deputy ride out to tell us you wanted to see one of us. What's this all about?"

If nothing had happened to Michelle, why did Nick look upset? Jarrod didn't know, and he didn't have time to ask about it at the moment. He opened his top drawer and pulled out the telegram that had him catching the first train home. He stood up and, walking around his desk, handed the paper to Heath, who happened to be sitting closest to him. "I would have just wired you, only I couldn't." Jarrod went on to explain his reasoning. "I'm sorry too." He leaned back against the desk. "When I saw you both here, I feared the worst had happened."

"And you couldn't come out to the ranch and tell us this?" Nick asked his own voice on edge. Not knowing about the conversation their brother had had in the barn with Michelle, and other talks they'd had, both Heath and Jarrod were puzzled by the anger they heard in Nick's voice.

"I'm sorry, Nick. As you know, I've been extremely busy lately. I really should have stayed in San Francisco and worked on this there." Jarrod pointed to the papers on his desk, still unwilling to admit that he feared he might make his desire to court Michelle himself known if he returned to the ranch, thus causing a rift in the family...more importantly a rift between him and Nick. "Only, as I just said, you had to be warned. This office was closer than the ranch. It was simply easier to send word out to you." The hope he had that Nick would accept the explanation was thrown out the window when the look in Nick's hardened up even more and asked Heath if he would ride hard and fast back to the ranch, just in case Michelle and the other women wound up needing the extra help. Heath might not have said yes, only he had liked Mr. Peters from the moment he'd met him. If the man said there was a high possibility Michelle was in danger of being found, she was. The moment Heath was gone, Nick stood up and turned on Jarrod.

Still seeing the hurt in Michelle's eyes, he barked at his brother, "What is going on, Jarrod? What has happened to make it so you are avoiding Michelle like the plague? She thinks you don't want her to be a Barkley. I've tried to tell her different, only your actions of late are making it almost impossible to convince her of that!"

Jarrod's eyes widened in surprise at his brother's question and statement. He had thought that, with the work load he'd purposely taken on, it would simply send the message he was extremely busy. He'd never guessed for a moment that the purpose for the extra work would come across as what it really was…a way to avoid being around Michelle. "I'm sorry, Nick. It was never suppose to come across that I didn't want her to be a Barkley. As you know, I haven't had the time to slow down." Jarrod was more than relieved Nick hadn't said that they thought he didn't like the idea of her becoming Nick's wife. He hated the idea of trying to word an honest answer to that one. He found himself holding his breath as Nick studied him closely.

While Nick could tell Jarrod was being honest about his work load, he couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that. "That's all there is to it? You're not simply using the work load as an excuse to avoid us for some stupid reason?"

_ "I wouldn't call it stupid"_ Jarrod thought as the memory of how jealous Nick had gotten when he thought *Heath wanted Hester. With that memory on his mind, Jarrod scrambled to come up with an honest answer, one that would stop Nick from questioning him any further. "I…" Jarrod started to speak only to be interrupted when the front door open and he and Nick heard Fred calling for Jarrod. Relieved for the reprieve, Jarrod hurried to the main part of the office building. Fred was standing towards the front window which put his back to Jarrod and Nick, who had followed his brother.

"What is it, Fred?" Jarrod's asked as the lawman turned around to face him and his brother.

Thinking on the gentleman who had visited him in the law office, Fred looked at Nick. "I was actually going to ask Jarrod if he would save me a trip out to the ranch. I didn't know you were already in town."

"You have, or have had, someone approach you about Shelly?" Nick asked, seeing no other reason for Fred to want to talk to him.

"No, I've had some approach me concerning about _Michelle Lecaise_." Fred scoffed as he related everything else the detective in his office had said concerning the Marquee's claims. "Because of your acquaintance with the Marquee and his daughter during that fire, he wanted to talk to you. I convinced him it was too late to head out to the ranch tonight and suggested he get a room, and then maybe head out in the morning."

Nick, who wasn't about to chance having the detective seeing Michelle and talking to her, thus putting Michelle the pressure of having to either fess up or flat out lie, nodded towards the door. "We'll see you in the morning, Fred."

Fred didn't have to ask why Nick was cutting the conversation short. After all, he might not have graduated from school, but he could still figure things out. "Just remember," Fred said as he reached for the door knob, "I can't do anything for you unless he does something illegal."

"We know that, Fred." Nick said as he door closed behind the sheriff. Once the door was completely shut, he turned around and made a request of Jarrod that made his brother feel as if Nick had just pulled the rug out from under him.

Refers to the Episode "By Fires Unseen"


	15. Be careful of what you ask

**Chapter Fifteen**

While Audra and Michelle busied themselves inside the family's lodge, Jarrod was sitting on the porch recalling the past twenty four hours.

_ "It's not that simple, Nick. I just can't take Shelly up to the lodge!" Jarrod exclaimed as he heard what his brother was asking of him._

"_You have to; you know Heath and me, we have to get some things done around the ranch before I go up there. Look, I plan on asking Audra to go to, but if there's trouble up there the girls will need help!" Nick snapped back._

_"Look Nick, there's something…" Jarrod, who had decided he had no choice but to tell Nick the secret he'd been keeping from everyone, started to speak only to have Nick cut him off._

_ "We don't have time to anything discuss right now, Jarrod!" Nick swung around and headed for the door. "I just remembered…I have to meet an officer from the army to see just how many horses the army needs! He's to meet me at the surveyor's office as he has some other business to take care of, and I'm running a few minutes late as it is. I have to get out of here! I'll meet you at the ranch later."_

_"Nick…" Jarrod took a step forward only to find Nick was already out the door._

Jarrod sighed. If only Nick had listened, if only Jarrod had not found the whole family already gathered round to discuss the situation when he arrived home. Too many 'if only's' ran through his mind as the family's meeting replayed itself for him once more.

_"I just know that the detective Fred talked to will try to see you." Nick walked over to where Michelle sat on the couch. "No, he doesn't know your voice, nor you do look exactly like you did before since you cut your hair and got those reading glasses. It doesn't matter though; I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk to him." He then went on to explain that he wanted Jarrod and Audra to accompany Michelle up to the lodge. "Mother, Heath and I, we'll join you in a a couple of weeks after Heath and I deal with some things here on the ranch that have been put off long enough. There's no reason for the detective to still be in Stockton by that time."_

_ Heath, who sat next to Victoria, simply sat and listened, while Victoria vocally agreed with Nick.  
><em>  
><em> Michelle glanced at Audra, who looked rather excited at the prospect of going up to the lodge again, to Hath and Victoria, who seemed to be in agreement with Nick, before turning to look at Jarrod and sighed inwardly. The man looked like more like an animal looking for a way to escape its predator. "I don't know, Nick." She said to the man who had slowly taken a hold of a good sized portion of her heart. "I think it might be okay talking to him. Perhaps convince him that any woman who doesn't want to be found can hide rather well."<br>_  
><em> If Nick hadn't seen the way she looked at Jarrod or heard the hesitation in her voice, he would have gone along with Michelle, only he saw and heard both. "No, it's taking too much of a chance when there's no need to. I've talked with Jarrod. He can tell you himself what he told me." Nick looked at Jarrod with a look that demanded an answer. .<br>_  
><em> "My schedule, as you know," Jarrod said as he looked from Nick to Michelle, "has kept me rather busy. I never intended to send the message I had anything against you or the possibility of you becoming a member of our family." Jarrod paused thinking about the discussion he and Michelle had had shortly after she'd first arrived. All of them included the fact that the Marquee was too set in his ways, too full of pride, to simply allow Michelle to walk away and "shame their family name or him". No, the Marque didn't need any reason besides his pride to come after Michelle. Also, he could still hear her saying, 'You can call it unbelievable, but my age will not matter to him. He will still consider it his place to be responsible for me, to do what he wants to me, because I am not married. He will have his revenge on me someday.' Remembering all that, Jarrod added, "I agree with Nick. It's not a good idea for that detective to talk to you right now. That is," he paused, shrugged one shoulder and then said, "unless you've changed your mind about your father." His eyes told her exactly what he was thinking.<br>_  
><em> "NO!" Michelle jumped to her feet without thinking. The moment she did that, Michelle felt as if she was going to die from embarrassment. She'd never reacted to any question or statement with so much force.<em>

Jarrod came out of his thoughts and looked up. He could see Michelle stood inside the lodge next to the window. He could also Audra was sitting on the couch crocheting as the end of the couch touched the wall that the window sat in. Had he been able to read Michelle's mind, he would have learned her thoughts had wandered to the moment Nick and Jarrod entered the Barkley home and cornered Audra and she about what Fred had said, and what Nick wanted them to do.

He saw Michelle turn her head and say something to Audra before she, Michelle, disappeared from view. Before he knew it Jarrod heard the front door of the lodge open. He quietly sucked in his breath when Michelle stepped out onto the porch. The dress Michelle was wearing, a blue dress with white lace around the neckline and wrists, along with flowers that were scattered throughout it, was the fanciest thing the woman had worn since arriving on the ranch. Also, unlike the other dresses she had, this one actually accentuated everything about her. He silently cursed Nick for being right about the detective, Michelle and the fact that Audra and Michelle would need someone with them if trouble arose.

"May we talk?" Michelle walked over to where Jarrod was sitting; the whole time she was keeping her eyes on Jarrod.

"Of course," Jarrod closed the folder in his hands and sat it on his lap, keeping a hold of it as a means to give his hands something to do. "What's wrong?"

Michelle, who had been keeping an eye out for any sign that Jarrod was hiding something, hadn't missed the fact that he had stiffened ever so slightly as she'd started walking towards him. "What are you not telling Nick? What is it about me you don't like? Why don't you want me on the ranch?"

"I like everything about you; that's the problem" Jarrod answered in his head as he looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about? Like I told Nick, my schedule has kept me extremely busy and, unfortunately, the wrong message was sent because of it. What gives you the idea there is more to it than that?" Jarrod stood up, keeping the folder in his one hand.

Michelle, who had had her fill answers that felt as if something was being left out before she left her father's home, wasn't about to let Jarrod get away with continuing in denying what she could plainly see…he was not comfortable being around her. "You do." She answered quite sharply as she took a step towards him, again she noticed slight non verbal clues he unintentionally sent; he wished he was elsewhere. Pointing out the few things she'd noticed when she came out onto the porch, she again demanded to know what the problem was.

It had been a long time since anyone had cornered him and successfully put his back up to the wall as it were. He could see she wasn't going to accept the few truths he'd already stated, and he silently cursed Nick for leaving the office without taking the time to listen to him. "You know the problem with not letting up when one is trying to get answers?" Jarrod, who no longer had it in him to deny what he'd been hiding, put the folder on the small, round, brown table that sat on the porch.

"What?" Michelle, who all of a sudden felt quite nervous as she saw the Jarrod stepped towards her with a look in his eyes that made her wonder if she'd have better off never saying him anything, asked.

"They just might get their answer." Jarrod told her as he took a couple more steps forward and took a hold of Michelle's shoulders. Before she knew it, Michelle found Jarrod pulling her to him, lowering his head, covering her mouth and kissing her with all he had, even to the point of sliding his tongue inside her mouth and ravishing it. However, what startled her even more was to find herself not pushing him away, but sliding her arms up his back and holding onto him tight instead. By the time he pulled away, Michelle found her heart pounding and head spinning with a thousand thoughts.

"I don't think you'll have to ask me that question again." Jarrod, who was rather unsettled, growled. "And, for both our sakes and Nick's, unless you break it off with him, never come near me again without Audra or someone with you. And, so help me, if you do break things off with him do so because you wanted to not because of me!" He then picked up the file and practically flew inside the lodge.

Michelle, who felt rather light headed, sat down on the chair stunned beyond measure. She'd never expected to have two brothers interested in her, or to realize she was interested in both of them as well. What on earth was she supposed to do?


	16. Questions and Reflections

**Chapter Sixteen**

Detective Burns stood next to the fireplace in the Barkley mansion watching as Nick, who had arrived home just a few moments before, poured himself a drink. The detective had, upon arriving in Stockton and asking question, headed straight for Jarrod's office hoping the French woman who worked for Mr. Barkley might know Miss Lacaise. He might not have only the livery stable worker had told him 'there's a French woman working for Jarrod Barkley. 'The way she talks she's met more than a few French people in her life. Maybe she can help you.' Only, when he'd arrived at the attorney's office he had found it locked up tight. That being the case, he'd headed straight for the ranch only to find he'd have to deal with the attorney's hot tempered brother.

"He was right and wrong. Shelly does lives here and, yes, she works for my brother." Nick said once he'd handed the gentleman a drink. "Though, she's not here at the moment, won't be for some time. She went on vacation with some friends." He wasn't about to tell him what he'd asked Jarrod, and then Audra, to do. "Besides, what makes you think talking to her would do any good? I mean, being French doesn't guarantee you know every French person in the state." Nick took a swallow of his drink and looked at Detective Burns.

Detective Burns didn't appreciate being told something he already knew and said as much. "I know it doesn't, but I've been paid well to turn over every stone I can find in an attempt to find the young woman." The fact that he wasn't exactly rushing time to get the job done was beside the point.

_ "I'll do what you ask, Nick, but if anyone shows up in the next two weeks, do what you can to get them to leave town without starting a fight to do it!" Jarrod, after putting his heart back in his chest, told Nick. "After all, if I and Audra are going to hide Shelly up at our lodge, you can at least do what you can to stay out of jail!" _Remembering Jarrod's words, Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Shelly has said more than once it's been quite some time since she talked to anyone with French blood running through their veins; just ask my mother or Heath. They've heard her say the same thing."

Detective Burns frowned slightly and shook his head. "You have a solid reputation Mr. Barkley. I'll take your word on it. However, I'll be in town up to three weeks, depending on my associates that is. I have other business to take care of. If Miss LaBaron arrives back before I leave, I would appreciate talking to her anyway."

"Sure thing," Nick smiled politely as he watched the detective leave the living room and walk out the front door. No sooner had the good gentleman shut the door than Nick was running up the stairs to let his mother know he was heading to the lodge. If the detective was going to be in Stockton that long, they had to work something else out. Afterwards, he'd make sure Heath and everyone else knew that his blond haired brother was in charge of the ranch until Nick returned.

** ~oOo~**

Michelle, who had been unable to sleep, stood on the porch, her arms folded, looking up at the stars which were just poking their heads through the thick, black blanket that had slowly appeared in the sky. Looking back over her life, she could see that her mother had tried more than once to expose her to one experience or another, but her father had stepped in the majority of the time and vetoed her ideas. It infuriated Michelle even more. Though, at the moment, her father and his choices had been pushed aside as she thought about the different men who had asked her dance when she was at a social, in church or talked to her when they'd come into the law office.

Meeting so many people, even making a few friends, had been an eye opener when it came to just how many types of men were out there. It was the main reason she'd allowed Nick to continue courting her. He was indeed a gentleman in spite of the gambling and drinking he did. However, the fact that Jarrod was also interested in her, but had hidden those feelings in order not to hurt his brother, had shaken her up. Truth be told, up to the minute Jarrod had kissed her she'd been in complete denial that she had any inkling she'd been interested in anyone but Nick. However, in retrospect, she could see it all too clearly.

_ "I need these papers ready to filing by tomorrow afternoon. Will it be a problem?" Jarrod asked as he walked up to Michelle's desk and handed her a couple of pages._

_"It shouldn't be." Michelle took the papers from Jarrod and, setting them down, asked how his day was going._

_"Fine, though it would be better if I didn't have to eat lunch with Mr. Charles. The man was almost as bad as the Marquee when it came to the way he looked down at people. Jarrod would have liked nothing better than to tell the man to get lost only he'd already agreed to handle the legal end of one of the business deals the man had._

_ "You would always come down sick." Michelle grinned as she looked towards the window and the recently opened café that could be seen from where she sat._

_ Jarrod started smiling and laughing. His laughter, the way his eyes were sparkling and his laughter had all reached out and grabbed Michelle for a split second. However, just like Jarrod had done, she pushed it quickly away. She'd told herself that she had eyes only for Nick.  
><em>  
>"Are you okay?" Audra poked her head out of the door, bringing Michelle out of her thoughts. She'd awoken to find Michelle's bed empty and had panicked. While she was relieved that "Miss LaBaron" was simply on the porch, Audra was afraid there was a major problem.<p>

"I'll be fine." Michelle smiled as she turned back toward the door. "I was just coming back inside. Thanks for asking anyway." There was no way she was going to confide in a young girl who acted as if her candle was out most of the time.

Audra was sure Michelle wasn't telling her everything, only she didn't press subject. It was too late to do such a thing, perhaps an opportunity would present itself in the morning.


	17. No More Running

**Chapter Seventeen**

"We've got to figure something else out." Jarrod was sitting on the couch in the living room of the lodge, looking at Nick, who had arrived not an hour before. Jarrod shook his head. "I was only able to come up here because I brought some of my work with me. However," he said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while his hands hung downwards, "I can't continue to stay." If it wasn't for the fact that Michelle had cornered him after breakfast and asked to talk to Nick first, Jarrod would have added the fact that he and Nick needed to have a serious conversation.

Nick, who had done a lot of thinking as he passed one tree after another, rounded a few bends and gone around a few boulders on the way to the lodge had expected such an answer from Jarrod and started to explain his idea, only to have Michelle speak up. "I'm going back to the ranch." She turned away from the window she was standing by. "If the detective wants to talk to me, I will." She might as well have lit a stick of dynamite for the reaction that statement ignited.

"And if he figures out who you really are and tells you're father?" Nick demanded, as he stiffened as hard as any board Michelle had ever seen; terrified that her father would then follow through on his threat and kill her. That was the last thing Nick wanted to see happen, not with all the extremes they'd gone to protect her for months now.

Jarrod, who had taken forever to go to sleep after tasting Michelle's sweet lips, quickly changed his tune also. "If it's a choice between risking your identity being made known, thus endangering your life, and falling behind on my work, I'll fall behind in my work." He didn't care if he lost cases over it; Jarrod didn't want to attend Michelle's funeral in place of a secured career.

"No," Michelle shocked both men and Audra when she planted her feet and had the most serious look appeared on her face. "No more of this running. I'm tired of it. I cannot truly move forward until this matter has been put in the past. And," she said as she looked at Nick, with a quick glance towards Jarrod, grateful that he was remaining silent. "We need to talk afterwards. Only, this matter with the detective has got to be taken care of first."

For a change, Audra caught onto what Michelle was saying before her brothers did, and she gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth. "You're not going to tell him who you are, are you?"

Jarrod jumped to his feet while Nick took a few steps towards her only to have Michelle stop them dead in their tracks. "And don't tell me I have to change my mind!" Her voice was low and held a warning to it. "Yes, my father was very serious when he threatened my life. Yes, there's a high chance his attitude towards me and my 'unacceptable thoughts' is still the same. Only, like I just said, "I can't keep running." Her voice softened as she turned around and looked out the window. "I want to get on with my life." She then turned back to the window.

Nick started to lift his hand and open his mouth, only to close them again. He hated it only Michelle was right; she couldn't keep running. Besides, Michelle had had such a look of turmoil in her eyes when she said he and she needed to talk that Nick felt as if he was on pins and needles. The sooner they got back to Stockton, the sooner they got the detective out of their hair, the sooner he could find out what had really upset Michelle. "We'll start back in the morning." Nick said, and then excused himself, before grabbing some of the extra linen they kept at the lodge, since he was spending the night.

Audra excused herself saying she might as well park her bags if they were leaving first thing in the morning. The moment she was gone Jarrod spoke up. "I never would have given in and said anything last night; I never would have kissed you, or agreed to remain silent, if I knew it meant you would put yourself in harm's way again."

Michelle had never felt so torn in her life. Why did both Nick and Jarrod have to be such honorable men? It would have been easier if one had turned out to be some sort of scoundrel. "I believe you; however, you giving me an answer I was pushing for didn't bring this on. I was telling the truth; I am tired of running. Now, please, leave me alone." Michelle answered quietly. "I'm still tired and want to rest up before we head back to the ranch." She did too. When she faced Nick with the fact that not only had she pushed Jarrod into admitting what the real problem was, she had to make sure she was well rested. She was also going to think long and hard when it came exactly what she would say. The last thing she wanted to do was to send the wrong message to Nick or confuse him. No matter what happened, she wanted to do all that was within her power to at least keep the friendship she had with the Barkleys.

Like Nick, Jarrod started to speak only to keep quiet. If he was as interested in her as he'd been telling himself, he'd honor her wishes. Slowly, he turned around and left the room.

**~oOo~**

Detective Burns lay on the bed that sat in the room he'd rented for the week. He had not lied to Nick Barkley when he said he had other business to take care of. However, he had not told the rancher that he, Detective Burns, could have done the business elsewhere. No, the fact that he was trying to kill two birds with one stone was his own business. Now, with nothing but a soft breeze blowing through his open window, the man was tossing around all the facts he'd gathered so far. It did him little good as the last visit to the Marquee kept interrupting his thoughts.

"_She has no choice! She's my daughter! Her place is here in this house!"_ The Marque's words, spoken as he again paced back and forth in his living room, rang through the detective's ears once more. It appalled the detective the way the man spoke about his own daughter. Right or wrong, the good man decided that if this Shelly LaBaron didn't know of Michelle Lecaise he was giving up the job. If she did, and Miss Lecaise didn't want to go home, he wasn't going to press her. He'd simply tell her father where she was and then tell him he was through with the job.


	18. First Things First

**Chapter Eighteen**

Michelle could hear the wind whipping through the trees outside. It had been rather late by the time she, Audra, Jarrod and Nick arrived home. The Barkleys had all gone to bed, as had she. The only problem was…she couldn't sleep without dreaming that she was standing on near a road that forked off into two directions with Nick on one road and Jarrod on the other. It was now five in the morning and she was standing in front of the fire that Silas had just built, the first fire to be build since she'd come to the ranch. She was tired, but not tired enough to go back to bed and risk having that same dream over again. When she heard the sounds of boots with no accompanying sound of spurs, she knew Heath was up which meant Nick would not be far behind.

"Yer up rather early ain't ya?" Heath, who had intended to go into the kitchen and get some morning coffee until he saw Michelle standing near the fireplace, asked as he sat down in the chair closet to the foyer.

"Couldn't sleep," Michelle kept her answer short, as she continued looking into the fire burning in the fireplace in front of her. "Thinking about that detective, father and," she hesitated before adding, "other things." She hoped he'd figure it was just Nick and the fact that the rancher had openly admitted he'd have a ring on her finger if she'd let him get her one, as she didn't feel like dealing with the family knowing it there was more than that going on at the moment. No, until she had a chance to talk to the detective, and then to Nick, she wasn't saying a word about Jarrod.

Heath, who had been keeping a closer eye on her than Michelle was aware of, knew something else was bothering Michelle even suspected what it might be. Though, he didn't press her to talk about it figuring that, as he could very well be wrong and, if he was, it was none of his business. "Well, I'm sure that detective will be more than happy you came back early. Like her, he looked liked he wanted to get his business over with yesterday."

Michelle, who had been living with the Barkleys for five months now, didn't doubt that one for a moment. She just hoped the man would leave her alone once he learned she'd left of her own accord. "I'm sure he does." She agreed as she turned her head away from the fireplace; she'd heard the sounds of spurs upon the stairs. Sure enough Nick, who was surprised to see Michelle up already, stepped into the front room.

"How about seeing if Silas has the coffee on or not," Nick asked Heath, and then turned his eyes towards Michelle. Heath nodded and, standing up, he left the room.

"You don't have to talk to the detective." Nick said as he walked towards Michelle. "I mean, you have moved on. You are living your own life without your father telling you what to do or dragging you through the mud."

Michelle knew Nick meant well, but she disagreed. What kind of life would she have if she was always looking over her shoulder? No, it would be better to let the cards fall where they may than to keep living her life having to do that. "Thanks for caring, Nick, but no, I'm talking to him."

Nick, who had been bothered by his own dreams due to that he wondered what she wanted to talk to him about, took a few steps and drew closer to her. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked the question, not understanding why he needed to wait until after the she dealt with Detective Burns to get an answer to that one.

Michelle closed her eyes for a moment and steadied her nerves. It wouldn't do any good to allow herself to become too emotional before she talked to the detective. "Please, Nick," Michelle opened her eyes and turned to face Nick, "I'd like to get this other business over with before we start talking about anything, and we _do_ need to talk."

Nick didn't like it. It had to be something major if she wanted to get the detective out of her hair first. "What's wrong with talking about whatever's bothering you now?"

What was wrong with it? Michelle thought of all the various scenarios that could happen once he heard work wasn't the main reason Jarrod had suddenly gotten too busy to be around the ranch or in Stockton. She turned around and walked towards the window, not surprised to hear Nick following right behind her. She finally turned around and looked at Nick, who was naturally looking more than concerned than ever. She let out a long, drawn out breath and answered slowly, "There's nothing wrong with discussing what's on my mind now only I'm concerned if we talk that, when Detective Burns shows up, you might not be able to concentrate on the conversation that will take place. I mean, on the way back from the lodge you did say you wanted to be present when I talked to him."

Now Nick knew it was something serious. "Does it concern your father?" He asked, thinking if it did it was not a good idea to wait.

"No," Michelle answered as she rested her left hand on his upper right arm, "it has nothing to do with him, I promise."

"The moment that stupid detective leaves you'll l tell me what's bothering you?" Nick asked as he put his left hand onto of her hand resting on his arm; he didn't want to wait longer than he had to.

"Yes," Michelle answered slowly, praying for the best as she did so. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of one brother turning on another brother.

"Fine, I won't say another word for now." Nick let go of her hand and she dropped it to her side as Victoria entered the room, and then watched as Nick greeted his mother before exiting the living room to go get his morning coffee.

Michelle watched as Victoria made her way to the sofa and sat down. With the way Victoria was looking at her, she couldn't help but wonder if she knew what Jarrod had been hiding from her, Michelle, and Nick. Just the thought made her rather uncomfortable and she turned her eyes back towards the fireplace.

Victoria, who had been told by Heath what Michelle planned on doing, chalked the uneasy feeling she'd been having up to that fact. She looked at Michelle and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Being honest with that detective isn't going to be easy. You're doing the right thing though, and I admire you for that."

Michelle, uncomfortable with the compliment as it reminded her that 'doing the right thing' would hurt Nick or Jarrod, maybe both. Admitting only that she had not slept well, Michelle excused herself saying that she needed to get a bit more rest before the detective showed.

Victoria, who had early morning commitments herself, made her way to the dining room where Nick and Heath were sitting and talking. Soon she was talking with them and looking forward to what she hoped would be turn out to be a very good day, in spite of the visit they'd have from Detective Burns.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

When a knock came at the door, Nick, who was the closest to the door, answered it. He found Detective Burns standing in the doorway when he did so. Stepping aside, Nick invited Detective Burns into the foyer.

The detective took off his hat as he entered the Barkley home and brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he stepped past Nick. From where he stood he could see a young, dark haired woman who looked to be in her early twenties sitting in a chair crocheting. The rest of the family sat, or stood, in various places in the living room. Detective Burns took a closer look at the young woman. If it wasn't for the short hair, simple, but nice looking dress, and glasses he might have thought she was the woman he and his men had been looking for. As it was, he figured he was about to meet Miss LaBaron. "I appreciate you sending for me." He said as Nick closed the door. To say he had been surprised when he had received the message would have been an understatement. He had thought for sure that, if he saw the woman at all, it would be closer to the end of the week, not a mere two and half days later.

Nick said nothing, as he led the Detective into the living room. The fact that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were making no attempt to leave while he questioned Miss LaBaron did not pass by the detective. He had heard how protective the family was when it came to Shelly Labaron only he hadn't believed it, due to being told she'd only been with the Barkleys a short time. Again, he repeated the fact that he appreciated being sent for and then asked, looking at Michelle and Audra, "Miss Labaron?"

"That is my name now." The fact that Michelle, who stood up and stood as straight and tall as she could and spoke with an air of confidence, impressed everyone in the room, including the detective. Though, it took a few seconds for her words to really register with the man.

It was her name now? Slowly, Detective Burns eyes widened as he realized what she just might be saying. "You're Michelle Lecaise!" He exclaimed in a louder, but not overly loud, tone of voice.

Michelle bristled slightly as she snapped even firmer tone than before, "I told you I am Miss Labaron now! You will _not_ reference me in _any_ other way."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle while smiles spread over Jarrod and the rest of the family's face. No matter what name she used, Michelle still held herself like a lady. Even the detective seemed to know he'd met a woman who, in spite of her father's claim, had a backbone.

"Your father hired me months ago to find you." He stated matter of factually. After learning she'd changed her name, the man was not surprised by the response he received.

"I am sorry you've wasted all that time. I changed my name and my appearance in order to hide from the Marquee. Jarrod Barkley," she said pointing towards Jarrod, "has agreed to help me change it legally." Michelle did not try to cover up the distain she held towards her father as she no longer referred to the Marquee as her father; it was either Marquee or Mr. Lacaise when she referred to him now.

All the hours of going from one end of the state to the other, all the time spent questioning people and everything he and his men had done rolled past Detective Burns eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that the he'd taken advantage of the time and made the Marquee pay dearly for his time, the detective might have been annoyed. As it was, he simply looked at the woman before him and asked, "You do realize I will have to at least tell your father where you are?"

For a moment her heart stopped beating as the fear that she'd only brought trouble to the Barkleys raised its head once more. She looked at Nick, then Jarrod and Heath, along with Victoria and Audra. A look of apology was in her eyes as she did so. Somehow, she was not surprised when each and every one of them sent her a nonverbal message that they did not blame her for whatever the Marquee might do. "Do what you have to, only you make sure he knows I left of my own accord and I am not going back to his house, no matter what. Like I said, I am no longer a Lacaise."

"Yes, ma'am," Detective Burns turned around and walked out of the living room and through the front door.

"If you'll excuse us," Nick turned his attention to his family once the detective had left while taking a hold of Michelle's hand. "We'll be outside talking."

Michelle saw Jarrod stiffen ever so slightly and inwardly cringed. The talk with Nick, and the possibility of what his reaction might be, made her sick all over again. Only, what choice did she have? A decision had to be made, and he had done nothing that would warrant her blindsiding him with anything but the revelation she herself had received up at the lodge.

No one said a thing as Nick and Michelle left the room. However, once the door shut behind them, Audra looked at her mother and said, "The detective was nice, polite and didn't push her to go back to her father. Why would she still look so uneasy?"

Victoria had expected Nick and Michelle to make an announcement once the detective was gone. After all, the transformation she'd seen in Michelle since she'd come to their home was astounding. She was sure a marriage between the two would indeed work. Thinking that way, Victoria was puzzled by her son and Michelle's actions just as much as Audra was. She looked at her other sons; however, before she could ask them anything, Jarrod stepped away from the fireplace. "I need to go to the study and get some of the work done that I have waiting for me." He had no desire to answer his sister's innocent enough question.

Heath also excused himself and left quickly. He now feared he had been right in what he had thought during his quiet observations. While he knew his mother would not appreciate him leaving without saying something, he wasn't about to spill the beans on anything, especially when he was only guessing himself.

"What did I ask that was so wrong?" Audra asked her mother, the confusion she felt could be heard in her voice and seen in her eyes.

"Nothing," Victoria answered slowly as the uneasy feeling she'd had before returned full force. "Nothing at all,"

**~oOo~**

Nick and Michelle saddled their horses and went for a ride at Michelle's request. They rode what seemed to be forever before coming to a stop on of a hill that lay just inside the ranch's border, a place they had visited a number of times in the past few months. Nick had begun joking that it was 'their spot'. Both dismounted, tethered their horses to a nearby tree and then sat on the huge boulder they always sat on. Only this time, with faces forward, Nick couldn't help but feel the weight of the air as Michelle said nothing. After a few moments of unbearable silence, Nick just had to speak.

"What's wrong?" There had to be something very wrong for Michelle to bring him out here and then say nothing.

Michelle clasped her hands together and began rubbing her thumbs; she was that nervous. "Nothing… and everything," She finally answered as she changed positions in order to look straight at him. It would do her no good if he couldn't see just how serious she was when she spoke. After all, honesty had built a rather strong friendship; she just hoped it would continue holding it together.

Nothing? Everything? Nick was confused, and he never liked being confused. "Just tell me what's going on, and let me decide the rest, okay?" He lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder.

For what seemed to be the thousandth time, Michelle felt torn in half. Why did life have to be such a struggle at times? "I…" she slid off the boulder and took a few steps forward, which didn't exactly help Nick relax. "I cornered Jarrod while we were at the lodge; I, basically, told him I knew there was more than his work keeping him away from the ranch and his seemingly disconcert about me."

Nick's eyes widened in surprise, not because he hadn't suspected there was something else, but because Michelle had been the one to actually press for those answers herself. "And?" he too slid off the boulder and joined Michelle near the edge of the hill.

Michelle felt her heart racing a mile a minute as all the scenarios she'd thought of previously came back to her. "He…it's not that he doesn't trust me or like me… well…he is interested in me, but didn't want to cause any problems between the two of you by crossing any lines and actually making his feelings known. He feared the trouble it might cause if he should ask to be allowed to court me himself." Her last words came rushing out faster than any water flowing off a water fall. She kept an eye on his face, to gauge any response Nick had.

Nick felt shock waves roll through him. Jarrod was interested in Michelle? He wanted to court her? Now, it was him that felt as if a rug was being pulled out from underneath him. "And you?" Nick, who was standing rather rigid after the revelation, asked. "How do you feel about him?" He realized the only reason he could see for Michelle to be this nervous about telling him about Jarrod and his interest was if she felt the same way.

Michelle turned away and quietly replied, "I wouldn't mind getting a chance to know him better I admit. I mean, I haven't had too many of my suitors return after seeing me a few times, always had my father to scare the majority of them away. You are the first man I've really come to trust; the first man that's not trying to impress my father. I have very strong feelings for you, but I just don't know if that's because of my naivety or my undying gratitude. And, like Jarrod, the last thing I want is for this to become between you two. You both mean a lot to me, but more importantly, brothers shouldn't be at odds with each other." The fact that Jarrod had already kissed her, and the way it had made her feel, was something she felt was okay not to share. After all, she wasn't lying in the things she was saying.

Nick, who was now feeling a range of emotions, turned and walked a few feet in the opposite direction. He had courted many young women in the past who already had someone interested in them. However, never before had the man been his own brother. There was a part of him that wanted to go lay into Jarrod and ask him how on earth he could have taken even one look at Michelle knowing that Nick was courting her. He fought to keep the anger inside him, the anger that threatened to boil over, keep it in its place, not wishing to have a repeat of the past with another brother. He was successful only because, unlike Hester, Michelle and he were not engaged. And, unlike Hester, Michelle had been more than honest with him from the beginning. She was young and could very well just be infatuated with him, or even now with Jarrod for that matter. Also, it was obvious that Jarrod had gone to such lengths to distance himself from Michelle for Nick's sake. There was no manipulation of his heart going on here from either Michelle or Jarrod; still, it felt like a cannon ball had it him in the chest, waiting to explode and tear his heart apart. In spite of knowing all this Nick paled at the thought he was about to lose any chance of marrying Michelle.

"Nick?" Michelle asked quietly as she took a step towards him. He had looked angry at first. She couldn't blame him for that, but now, the way his shoulders had slumped slightly… it frightened her and Michelle wondered if telling him was such a good idea. Perhaps Jarrod's way of handling things had been the best way after all. Then, as she thought on it some more Michelle realized that it would have meant that Jarrod would have eventually distanced himself from Nick and perhaps his family as well. That idea was even more unacceptable than having to choose between the brothers, if she did at all.

Slowly, Nick turned around. The fear he saw inside her eyes nearly broke his heart even more. If nothing else, she was going to know she never had to be afraid of his reaction to anything she had to say to him. "I'm fine." He forced himself to speak in spite of the fear he now had of losing her. "I think we best get back to the house. I know for a fact that Jarrod has an obligation to attend some party in San Francisco in a couple of days, and… he'll need a date..." Nick gave a small smile, trying to quell the turmoil inside of him and alleviate her worries."So, he might as well know you're available."

Michelle, who had gotten to 'read' Nick pretty well, could tell how much of a struggle he was having. It almost changed her mind only she couldn't. Whoever she wound up with, she had to know in her heart she'd made the right choice. "Friends? No matter what?" She asked as she watched for any negative, non verbal signs. There was none.

"Friends no matter what," Nick did his best to smile again and then pointed towards the horses. "We need to head back."

Michelle, who felt as if the weight of the world had just been taken off her shoulders, started beaming as she hugged Nick. "Thank you for your understanding; you are an honorable man, Nick Barkley." She then let go and headed for her horse.

Nick, still fighting to keep the range of emotions from showing, headed for his own horse. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could findsomething, anything, to keep himself busy…just as busy, if not busier, than Jarrod had kept himself. An afternoon in the forge perhaps, where he could pound something very hard, just might be very therapeutic.


	20. A Promise to Himself

Chapter Twenty

*Author's Note: The episodes _Explosion_ and _Miranda_ were both in **Season Three**. I do not know which was supposed to take place first only, for the sake of the story, _Miranda _comes before. Also, I realize that _Stranger Everywhere _didn't appear until **Season Four**. Again, for the sake of the story, let's just pretend _Stranger Everywhere_ happens before _Explosion_ or _Miranda._ When it comes to _The River Monarch, _it took place in **Season One**, so there's no problem there. Lastly, in _The River Monarch_, unless I missed something, nothing ever came of the relationship between Nick and Melanie. I know, probably because their relationship wasn't the focus of the episode. Anyway, for the sake of this story I've just come up with a reason.

Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: The episodes _Explosion_ and_ Miranda _were both in **Season Three**. I do not know which was supposed to take place first only, for the sake of the story, Miranda comes before. Also, I realize that _Stranger Everywhere_ didn't appear until **Season Four**. Again, for the sake of the story, let's just pretend Stranger Everywhere happens before Explosion or Miranda. When it comes to _The River Monarch_, it took place in **Season One**, so there's no problem there. Lastly, in The River Monarch, unless I missed something, no reason was ever stated as to why the relationship between Nick and Melanie didn't work out. I know, probably because their relationship wasn't the focus of the episode. Anyway, for the sake of this story I've just come up with a reason.

**~oOo~**

Nick was sure every star in the sky had poked their heads through the black night's blanket that spread itself across the sky. He stood on the verandah wearing a light coat zippered to the top and holding a glass of whiskey in his hand. He could hear the crickets singing, along with an occasional hoot from a night owl. His gaze went from the sky to the corral where a few horses seemed to be playing with each other as they ran around inside. Over all, it appeared to be a peaceful and uneventful evening. However, if anyone had taken a closer look into Nick's eyes, they'd have seen anything but a man a peace with himself. His mind wandered back in time, from one woman to another.

_ "I must go home…is it any worse than deserting them?" Miranda, the Mexican rebel, as he put it, was breaking the news that she could not stay as he had asked her too. "That's exactly what I would be doing if I stayed here… a wall between us."_

He'd hated it only he could see her point. His mind then turned Melanie. Of course she'd sided with her father when Tom Barkley's name had been slandered. Nick had been relieved when she'd shown up and told him what her father had confessed. He had thought it would work out between himself and Melanie only to have her tell him she was going away to a finishing school and then making her home in New York instead. Then there was Jenny, the shy Stockton dressmaker. Nick couldn't help but chuckle, as he thought how she had been able to see the humor in his foolishness, even had a way of calming him down. However, in the end, she too left, said she would only be running if she stayed. After running a few more relationships through his mind, and the circumstances ending those relationships, he turned to Michelle. He closed his eyes for a moment. He still couldn't believe his competition for Michelle's affections was his own brother. Though, try as he might, Nick could not hate Jarrod. Any man who had gone to the lengths Jarrod had to avoid hurting him deserved Nick's respect not hatred, especially when that man was Nick's blood relative. When he heard the French doors open behind him, Nick opened his eyes and turned to see his mother, who was wearing a light jacket, walking onto the veranda. If he hadn't felt it would be disrespectful, he'd have asked her to leave him alone. As it was, he turned his eyes back to the horses and took another swallow of his the whiskey he'd brought out with him.

For Victoria's part, she spoke not a word as she studied her middle son and thought on the fact that Nick had risen an hour earlier than expected and had stayed away from the house until after Jarrod and Michelle had gone to San Francisco where Jarrod would stay at his apartment while Michelle stayed with Audra and her friend. She then pondered the fact that this son hadn't returned to the house until almost nine at night; it had her as concerned for him as she'd been for Jarrod. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as another, slightly cold, breeze blew through the air.

Talk, about what? Nick asked himself as he swallowed the rest of the whiskey and set the glass on the railing that stood around the veranda. The fact that he'd courted one woman after another, the fact that no matter what he did…even slowing the pace of the courtship down and holding to a 'hands off' attitude…the relationships had always come to an end? Okay, no matter what happened with Michelle, he'd still have one of the best friends he'd ever had. Though, even knowing that didn't help the feelings of hopelessness he was experiencing. "Once, when Grandpa Barkley was visiting us, he told me that as long as you could look yourself in the mirror at night you were doing all right, didn't matter if you were with someone or by yourself." Nick shook his head and paused to look up at the stars. His mother said nothing as she patiently waited for her son to continue. Nick sighed and looked back at his mother. "It might shock people for awhile, they might say they can't see it happening…only I tell you now, it's best if I put all my efforts into this ranch, helping our neighbors and simply being a productive citizen of Stockton…if I accept the fact that I'll be looking in the mirror by myself the rest of my life if Michelle winds up with Jarrod. But don't tell either one of them I said that because I'll just deny it."

If Victoria hadn't seen the look of one who had just made up his mind, to the point of not having it changed any time soon, she wouldn't have worried about his words. She'd have just chalked it up to stress and told herself he'd be back to looking at another woman in no time flat. As it was, she felt shock waves roll over her as she realized just how serious Nick was. Maybe it wasn't right, only for the first time since Jarrod had found Michelle on their land, Victoria wondered if it would have been better if the young woman had had another option when it came to getting away from her father. Knowing it would do no good to wish for a different past, Victoria turned her efforts to convincing Nick that going to the extreme and swearing off courting women altogether was unnecessary. "To promise yourself that you'll stop trying to find a wife isn't necessary. If it doesn't work out with Michelle, someone will come along." Victoria lifted her hand and rested it on her son's arm, only to find Nick pulling backwards, and doing it with very sharp movements.

"There's _every_ need to make myself the promise. I _can't_ live my life on 'what if's' anymore; I _need_ to accept _what is_." Nick spoke in a no, nonsense tone of voice and with a force so strong it practically knocked his mother down. "Only, like I said, if you ever repeat this conversation to anyone, I'll flat out deny it. If Michelle does not come back to me of her own free will, I do not want her at all. And," he picked up his empty glass and turned to go back into the house, "if you're wondering, if she and Jarrod get married, I will put my full support behind them. They have done nothing that would warrant any less from me." He then left his mother with an uncomfortable feeling in her gut and her heart aching for her middle son.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Music filled the ballroom of the Commonwealth Cluband the voices of those in attendance could be heard from one end to other. Michelle, who had traveled to San Francisco with Jarrod and Audra, who was staying with a friend while Jarrod and Michelle went to the party being held at the establishment, now stood with her arm interlocked with Jarrod's as they entered the room. Michelle could not believe how foreign it felt to be in such a place. That is, how foreign it felt for the first few minutes. Ever since she'd been living on the ranch she'd avoided places such as this, due to the fear that her father would, somehow, be in the same place. And, while Jarrod's office was in the middle of Stockton, it still had not been filled with the same noise as this place. Now, standing in a room with crystal chandeliers and curtains with more frills and ruffles than she could count covering the windows, it felt as if she'd gone back in time. Well, almost.

"You okay?" Jarrod asked, as he'd noticed Michelle stiffen as they entered the room.

"I'm sorry, not trying to put a damper on anything. It's just been a long time." Michelle, embarrassed at her seemingly trivial reaction to such a lively party, blushed as she answered truthfully. The last party she'd been to that held this many people had been close to two years before she'd left her father's home, as her father had his nose too far up in the air to 'mingle with just anyone'. She'd been just as bad if she were to be honest only now, with everything she'd seen and done these past few months, she hoped she wasn't so bad.

"Well, maybe a dance would help you adjust." Jarrod smiled, gave her a wink as he led her out to the dance floor. The two of them enjoyed the dance with another guest occasionally throwing a hello their way. It all seemed like a dream; one that Michelle found herself not wanting to end.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jarrod asked after they'd danced a few times and headed towards a table that sat near the south end of the room that held various food and drinks on it.

"Yes, I am." Michelle smiled. "It helps that my dance partner isn't stepping on my toes all the time." She then told Jarrod about the few dances she'd been too while living with her father. "I never enjoyed them this one, though it helps that you haven't stepped on my foot once."

Jarrod chuckled and promised to do all he could to make sure he never did that one as he handed her a drink. "Would you go for a walk around the grounds with me? I promise there are enough people out there already so it's not like we'd be alone." He might not have suggested it only he could see Michelle was beginning to become uneasy. He chalked it up to the fact, as she had just said; it had been awhile since she'd been to such a party.

Michelle, who was indeed feeling a bit overwhelmed, jumped at the chance to leave the very crowded room. Soon she and Jarrod were walking down the back steps leading up to the building. Making their way to the stone path that surrounded the huge flower garden that lay behind the establishment, Jarrod and Michelle began swapping tales, some of them from their childhood.

"I had a few close play mates, others I simply saw in passing." Michelle answered when Jarrod asked about her friends in France. She then chuckled as she remembered one particular friend, "I did have a good friend in a girl named Angelique, or Angel as her closet friends would call her." Michelle told him as they sat down on a marble bench that sat in the upper left hand corner of the ground behind the Commonwealth Club. "Once, after a particular dance, we discussed the type of men we'd like to marry someday." Jarrod, who could easily see two young girls discussing such a topic, asked curiously, "And just what did you tell her?" He only asked out of curiosity, knowing how many times what a person thinks they want as a youth turns out to be totally different as they mature into an adult.  
>For a moment Michelle did not answer as she replayed the scene on the stages of her mind. Finally she let out a sigh and answered, "I told her that it didn't matter as long as I loved him. I just forgot it for a few years." She and Jarrod then returned to walking around the grounds.<br>As the evening wore on, Jarrod and Michelle eventually returned to the dance and to visiting the people who were also attending. By the time they left Michelle was more than ready to pick up Audra and go back to Jarrod's apartment where she would share a room with his sister.  
>~oOo~<p>

"I don't believe you!" The Marquee stood in the office to one of his mines staring at Detective Burns as if the man had grown two ears and eight eyes. "The Barkleys might be foolish enough to invite all kinds of people into their home, but Michelle would never do such a thing!" Even as he spoke the words the night that Nick came to their home flashed through his mind, along with the words spoke by both the rancher and Michelle came to his mind.

"Believe me or not, it's true. Your daughter made it rather crystal clear that she left here of her own free will and changed her looks and names all in an effort to start over. When I called her by the name of Lecaise, she quickly corrected me. While I do not know if it's actually legal yet or not, she made it crystal clear her name is Shelly LaBaron now." He was not surprised to see the man in front of him almost explode.

"OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU ARE LYING, AND I'LL NOT HAVE LIARS IN MY HOUSE!" The Marquee shouted worse than any spoiled brat ever thought of doing. The whole time he swore that he was checking this story out. If it was right, somebody was going to pay dearly for it.

"Gladly," Detective Burns smiled simply to annoy the gentleman before him. "As soon as you settle up with me, I'll be out of your hair." The man inwardly chuckled as the Marquee practically ripped his wallet out of his pocket and, pulling out some money, threw it to the detective.

"Now, get out!" The Marque shouted. Though it did little good to, the good detective was already opening the door and walking out. As he did so, the Marque started deciding just how long he would wait until he went to Stockton and made Michelle pay for what she'd one to him. After all, she would assume he would come right away, and he wanted to make her sweat for awhile.


	22. Talk with Victoria and Best Thing

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Michelle, who had the day off from the office and had been working in the laundry room, made her way to the dining room as she whistled a lively tune. Silas had stuck his head into the laundry room and told her he'd have lunch ready for her and Mrs. Barkley in less than fifteen minutes, and it had been almost that now. However, her whistling stopped the moment she stepped into the dining room. Victoria, who had just sat down at the table, was looking at her with the most solemn expression that Michelle couldn't help but wonder what had happened. While she wanted to ask, Michelle decided the best thing to do was to simply sit down and be polite. Why do anything different when she knew that Victoria would tell her what was up if she wanted to. If not, it was none of her business. As it turned out, she might as well have spoken up for Victoria starting talking the moment Michelle sat down.

"I hear you and Jarrod had quite the time at another engagement he had to attend." Victoria kept her eyes on Michelle as she spoke. Right or wrong, when she had learned that the reason Nick was now the overly busy son instead of Jarrod, all Victoria could see was Hester Conover all over again; showing up with Nick and then trying to latch onto Heath. Oh sure, her head said if Michelle was another Hester she would not have been honest with them from the beginning and she would have made a play for Jarrod months ago. Still, even knowing it was Jarrod who had made his feelings known first, Victoria couldn't help but feel more than a bit uptight.

Michelle stiffened for a moment wondering if Victoria was against Jarrod courting her. Then again, she couldn't see why since she'd had no problem with Nick doing it. With that thought came the stories she'd heard about 'her', the *'Orange Blossom Special' as Michelle had heard Audra say once when referring to Miss Conover', and the trouble she'd caused. She would have been offended, only she could understand why Victoria was more than concerned if that was the case. Even if it wasn't, she could still why Victoria, or any mother, would worry. She sat as tall as she knew how, with her head held high as she answered in a voice just as firm, if not firmer, than Victoria's had been, "Yes, we did. I am glad Jarrod wanted me to go with him again." Michelle answered as she thought on the engagement she and Jarrod had attended in the same building they'd gone too before. The whole time she also remembered the few picnics they'd been on, along with a horseback ride.

"And Nick? You plan on simply tossing him aside?" Victoria knew her words sounded harsh and what they might imply about Michelle; she meant them to sound that way as she wished to see how Michelle would react to them…and because of the promise Nick had made while standing on the veranda just a few weeks before, ones that she could see he'd already begun to keep.

Michelle counted to ten in her head, reminding herself once again why Victoria would have just cause to say such a thing. "I am not 'simply tossing him aside' as you say; I am not that kind of woman. For one, I never promised Nick anything but a solid friendship, which we have. For another, I told him everything once I realized that Jarrod was interested in me; that is, as soon as I spoke with the detective. And," she took a deep breath, "don't ask me which one I'll choose if I choose any. I do not know… which is another thing both of them are fully aware of." She took another deep breath and added rather forcefully, "I told you when I came here I did not wish to bring trouble to this house. I still have no wish to do so. I understand your concerns; I would have them to if I were you. However, unless I have done something, besides allowing two of your sons to court me, I would appreciate it if we can at least have a civil truce between us." Of course, she hoped for more than that only Victoria's choices were not something Michelle could control.

Victoria couldn't help but smile. Michelle had not flinched or cowered when Victoria had spoken roughly and indirectly accused her of being a loose woman. She'd addressed everything head on without side stepping any issues. No wonder Jarrod and Nick had fallen for the young woman. Victoria relaxed and softened her tone. "I just don't like seeing any of my sons hurt, and …" she paused as she almost spilled the beans when it came to Nick's promise, and then continued, "there is always pain left behind in a situation like this. Yes, the pain is less than if one has misled them; however, it is still there."

A look of sadness and regret flashed across Michelle's eyes, one so intense that it took Victoria by surprised and practically knocked her off her chair. "I am fully aware of that, Mrs. Barkley." Michelle spoke softly, almost too softly. "If there was anything I could do to change that I would, but I can't." She pushed back her chair and stood up; all of a sudden she wasn't hungry. "Please apologize to Silas for me. He prepared such a fine meal; however, I seemed to have lost my appetite." She turned and quickly left the room before Victoria, who now felt rather badly, could say anything.

** ~oOo~**

Michelle, who had left the house and made her way to the empty corral, was leaning against the corral fence when she heard someone approaching. With Jarrod in town and Nick working with McColl, she guessed it was Heath behind her. She was proven correct when he appeared beside her; he rested his arms on the top of the corral fence too. He'd been standing just inside the kitchen and the door had not been quite shut, so had overheard the conversation between his mother and Michelle. "Mother meant no insult to you." He told her remembering the short conversation he'd had with Victoria just after Michelle had left the dining room.

"I realize that." Michelle allowed a few tears to escape as she gazed around the corral. "It's just she's right. Either Nick or Jarrod will get hurt even if my father never shows up, maybe both of them. I never wanted to be the cause of anyone being hurt. In fact, to a degree, Nick has already been hurt. I never should have come here." Even as she spoke the words she knew her father would not stay away and that made her cringe even more.

Before Heath could reassure she had done the right thing in turning to the Barkleys, they both jumped due to one very loud bellow. "Don't say that! Don't even think it again! Coming here was the best thing you did!"

Heath and Michelle turned around shocked to see Nick standing roughly twenty feet away. Heath would have asked what Nick was doing back so early, only he figured his hot tempered brother could answer that one later. He quickly excused himself and disappeared back into the house; he still had lunch to eat.

"Mother told me what happened." Nick, who had surprised his mother with his early arrival as well, walked up to Michelle. "She feels pretty bad that you've skipped your meal due to things she said." He raised his hand and wiped the tears away from Michelle's face.

Michelle looked at Nick with a pleading look in her eyes and asked, "You do know that I do care a lot about you, don't you? No matter what happens, I would never purposely hurt you." She wouldn't either; just the idea of doing that made her sick.

"I know." Nick, who still held onto the hope that, maybe, things wouldn't work out between Jarrod and Michelle, answered as he gave her a shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Now, smile. I believe Jarrod has also asked you to the social Stockton is having tomorrow night."

"He has." Michelle started smiling again. "I just hope we can all enjoy it without any more unspoken accusations, for whatever reason." Little did Michelle know unspoken accusations wouldn't even be on the list of things anyone would be worried about by the end of the social.

**~oOo~**

**Author's Note:** When it comes to referring to Hester Conover as _"The Orange Blossom Special"_, my apologizes to Ervin T Rouse (1917-1981), writer of _"The Orange Blossom Special"_. (Sung by Johnny Cash…at least he's the one I heard sing it). Only...that stupid orange dress Hester wore was just screaming for the comment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Michelle was sure almost every citizen of Stockton had turned out for the first winter social that was being held at the hall in Stockton. She watched as Heath led his girl, one brunette haired woman by the name of Cassie White, to the middle of the dance floor. Michelle wasn't surprised when Audra wasted no time in joining her friends while Nick left them to go talk with some of the other ranchers. The only one missing was Victoria, and she'd promised she join them as soon as possible.

Michelle didn't know whether to feed someone her fist or to crack up laughing as she heard one of the gossipy women who were standing near one of the tables laden with food say, "I hear her family has royal connections and has tons of money." However, it was all she could do to keep from walking over and giving one of the women, an older woman with ugly, gray hair, a piece of her mind when she heard her add, "One would need real class to be able to successfully court someone like that, explains why Nick Barkley got nowhere with her."

Jarrod must have sensed Michelle's outrage because he quickly took a hold of her arm and said quietly, "Don't let that woman get to you. People like that are extremely unhappy. They have to be or they wouldn't put down other people like that."

Michelle knew that; still, she had found herself feeling nothing but distain for anyone who would bad mouth any of the Barkleys. All of them had been nothing but honorable. "I know that." She answered as Jarrod led her onto the dance floor. It wasn't long until they were lost in the music and each other.

While Michelle's mind turned to the dance and to Jarrod, Jarrod's attention was actually divided. A part of him had an eye on Michelle, while the other half kept an eye on those attending the social. He had not been able to shake the feeling of impending trouble, a feeling he'd had all day. He'd even mentioned it to Nick and Heath.

_"If there's trouble coming from anywhere, the Marquee will be behind it, mark my words." Nick, who stood inside the stable talking to Jarrod and Heath, said after Jarrod's confession._

"_I don't doubt that for a moment." Jarrod seethed, as he sat on a bale of hay leaning against one of the stalls. "I just wish the man would pull whatever he has in mind soon; this waiting is getting on everyone's nerves."_

_ "I could get McColl and a few of our men to keep and keep an eye out for the Marquee. I mean, we could spread out throughout the party without anyone thinking twice about it." Heath spoke up as he looked at Jarrod._

From where he and Michelle were dancing, Jarrod could see Heath and McColl both standing around "visiting". He couldn't help but chuckle; he wondered what the people the two men they were talking to would think if they knew they were simply being used as a cover for their protection detail. Guess it really didn't matter…just so long as they stopped whatever trouble might come their way.

**~oOo~**

The Marquee, who had rented one of the finest rooms the Stockton Hotel had, stood in front of the large oval shaped mirror that stood in the corner of that room. If he was to go to the social and have to mingle with commoners, he was going to make sure he was dressed in the best. As he turned away from the mirror, his mind turned to his daughter and the fact that he'd learned that it was Jarrod Barkley, not Nick, who was courting her.

Jarrod Barkley, the Marquee snorted. The man was well enough known in the "right" circles the Marquee had to admit, only he was still a Barkley, a member of the family that had taken Michelle in and helped hide her from him. That fact alone put him on the Marquee's "bad" list. As he finished getting ready, the Marquee was struggled with the issue of how to go about killing the man everyone was saying had actually turned Michelle's head and, from what they could see, taken her heart as well.

He had turned one after another plan over in his mind only to come up with the same conclusion each and every time…he would have to lure Jarrod away for one reason or another, and then he'd kill him. Only real problem he had was figuring out how to get Jarrod away from the social, or if it was even possible. He would be extremely unhappy if he found himself having to wait to get rid of Mr. Barkley. The Marquee's mind then turned to Michelle.

Michelle, just the thought of 'that young woman' as he'd begun referring to her as made his blood boil. How dare she changed her appearance, her name, get a job and actually take a job! That part really burned him. His daughter working for 'one of them', it was just too much.

The Marquee began smiling wickedly. If his daughter thought he was just going to step aside and let her continue to shame him, she was greatly mistaken. He had not worked all his life to make it so she could enjoy the finer things of life just to have her get involved with someone who was below them…even Jarrod Barkly was, in his mind's eyes, beneath them. The Marquee looked around the spacious room with its chandelier and fine upholstered furniture and scowled again as he thought of Michelle 'settling for second best' and shaming him and scowled again as he opened the door leading to his room and stepped out into the hallway.

He could see a cleaning room dusting the foyer that stood not far from his room. The Marque gave a 'harrumph' and, turning the other direction, headed for a set of stair that led from the second floor down to the main one. A part of him wished he'd made his move a lot sooner than he was doing only he couldn't say he really regretted waiting either. No, at least now he'd have the satisfaction of being able to destroy the life Michelle had built for herself.


	24. Confrontation

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Nick, who was conveniently visiting people outside the social hall, saw the Marquee drive up in the carriage he had rented. It made his blood boil; though, for the sake of his brother and Michelle, he fought down the urge to purposely make his way to the Marquee and give the 'gentleman' a not so friendly welcome. As it was, he made his way towards the door of the social hall, making it appear as if he was simply mingling with other friends.

When it came to the Marquee, he swore under his breath. He had hoped none of the guests were outside the building, let alone one of the Barkleys. It might not have upset him, only he had decided that, if no one was outside, he'd simply forget trying to lure his target away from the social hall. Hiding in one of the nearby buildings and shooting the man and then denying ever being in town would have been easier than anything he could think of. Only now, seeing the men, and some of the women, talking with Nick Barkley did away with that plan. Guess it was back finding another way to deal with Jarrod Barkley.

"Hello, what a surprise to see you," Nick stood tall and unbending, as the Marquee spoke without emotion and his eyes definitely held a look of loathing in them as he after parking his carriage at the side of the building and climbed own, approached him. "I have come to talk to my daughter." The Marquee lied through his teeth and he looked upon Nick, doing his best not to show the fact that he actually found Nick quite intimidating. If only Michelle had fallen for this one; the Marquee told himself. He could have very easily put a bullet into the hot tempered rancher without a second thought.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you." Nick dug his feet in deeper and shot glares of arrows towards the Marquee.

"She is my daughter. I will talk to her." The Marquee started to go past Nick only to find the famous rancher blocking his way once more.

"I don't think so." Nick was talking loud enough for all of Stockton to hear him, but he didn't care. He wanted everyone within ear shot to know what he thought of this man and what he'd done to Michelle. "Shelly does not want anything to do with you and, to be frank, after beating her the way you did; I don't care to see you near her either."

"Her name is Michelle!" The Marquee snapped. "And I did not beat her." He stuck his nose up in the air. "I simply slapped her a few times, for the things that came out of her mouth."

"Slapped?" Nick roared loud enough to shake every building standing within a mile radius and took a step forward, causing the Marquee to actually pale slightly and back up. "I saw the bruises on SHELLY'S face! I saw them on her arms and, if you ask my mother and sister, they saw the marks you left on her back! You beat her and, if she hadn't run when she did, you'd have killed her!" He then proceeded to tell the Marquee exactly what he thought about all the Marquee had done, along with his attitude towards everyone in Granite City. By the time Nick was through everyone who stood nearby was either shouting their own comments or clapping loudly.

As furious as the Marquee was at Nick, he didn't have a chance to reply as the rest of the Barkleys and Michelle walked out of the social hall; they'd heard Nick's bellowing through the windows of the hallway and had hurried out to see what was going on. It did not pass Nick by that the moment Jarrod had seen the Marquee he had stepped closer to Michelle and had put his arms around her shoulders. While any hopes of Michelle coming back to him vanished as he saw Michelle wrapping her arms around Jarrod also, the commitment to give her and his brother his full support climbed sky high. "I…" he started to speak until Michelle, who had recovered from the initial shock of seeing her father once more, let go of Jarrod and stepped forward.

"Whether you stay or leave is up to you, Mr. Lacaise. However, know this, as of this morning my name is Shelly LaBaron, and you are not my father anymore." Michelle stood as tall and straight as she ever had, speaking with a tone that left no doubt as to the sincerity of her words.

Shock waves rolled over the Marquee as he looked upon his only child, one who he had never thought would have such a backbone. For a small moment, and it was small, he regretted his actions and his words. Then his ugly pride fought its way to the surface once more. "You have turned her against me!" The Marque hissed as he glared at Jarrod. "You have turned Michelle against her own flesh and blood, and I will see that you pay!" He then turned and stormed off, leaving fear for Jarrod running through everyone's veins.

"He will come back." Michelle spoke barely above a whisper as the crowd began to disperse, though the Barkleys gathered around Jarrod and Michelle. "He will kill you if he can or at least hurt you badly." She looked at Jarrod with fear in her eyes.

As they had seen the hatred in the Marquee's eyes and heard it when he talked, none of the Barkleys were about to disagree with Michelle. It seemed like an eternity before Jarrod, who spoke first, break the unbearable silence that had fallen around the social hall. "Nick, would you please take Shelly back into the party? I need to talk to Heath for a little while." His eyes begged Nick to forgive him if he was out of line in asking.

Nick couldn't figure out why Jarrod needed to talk to Heath in private, only he wasn't about to tell him no either. With the Marquee in town, he wasn't about leave either Jarrod or Michelle without backup. Since Jarrod had Heath, Nick nodded slightly and held out his arm. "I might as well get a couple of dances in before we leave." Nick was smiling from ear to ear as he spoke. He didn't care about the uneasy feeling that now accompanied all of them. He was going to make sure Michelle had a good time no matter what.

Once Nick, Michelle and the others disappeared back into the building Jarrod turned to Heath. "How intent are you on attending that dance in there? Jarrod asked as he nodded his head towards the building next to them.

"It can wait." Heath asked as he folded his arms and looked at Jarrod, wondering what the man was thinking. "What did you need?"

"It's like this." Jarrod looked around, lowered his voice and started explaining everything he had on his mind.

"Do you think it will work?" Heath asked as he unfolded his arms.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and answered, "If the Marquee doesn't pull a stunt of his own first, it should."

"All right, but you're gonna have to deal with the family when they find out I've left." Heath said as he turned and headed for the livery stable, hoping Jarrod's plan would stop the Marquee once and for all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"I don't like it." Nick said, as he and Jarrod left their horses at the livery stable and started walking down the boardwalk that led to the hardware store and Jarrod's office. "It's been two days since the social and the Marquee is still in town. There's rumors he's not exactly been quiet as to how he feels towards Michelle's name change or the fact that he's now blaming you for everything." The Marquee had, in Nick's opinion, just gone from possessive father to a case of flat out insanity. It made him leery for both Michelle and Jarrod.

"Oh, he has something planned, I'm sure." Jarrod said, "But so do I."

"Just what is that?" Nick asked as he found Jarrod stopping in front of the telegraph office.

"Wait here and keep an eye out for our 'friend'," Jarrod said as he hurried inside the telegraph office without answering his brother's questions. Second later, he had rejoined Nick. Once again they started down the boardwalk and, once again, Nick questioned him.

"I ….." Jarrod paused, took a deep breath and quickly explained what he was planning, along with a few things he'd learned quite by accident over the past two days, and then begged Nick to keep quiet as he had Heath.

Nick's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "Are you serious? There's got to be another way to force the Marquee's hand!" Nick, who would have bellowed if it wasn't for where they were at, snapped as quietly as he could.

Jarrod didn't have time to argue and said as much. "I have to go to my office and grab a few things. Only Nick," Jarrod hesitated and then plunged on. If things don't go the way I hope they do, please keep an eye on Shelly. I don't mean feel like you have to marry her, though I know you'd be willing. Just make sure her father doesn't get a hold of her." Jarrod felt rather awkward asking such a thing of his brother due to his previous courtship of Michelle.

Nick found himself angrier than he had been in a long time and, if it weren't for the fact that he was sure the Marquee would love to see an all out fight between brothers, he would have sent his fist across Jarrod's face. "How can you talk like that? Better yet, how can you ask me such a question?" Nick snapped, though he forced himself to keep his voice low which wasn't exactly easy. It was bad enough losing Michelle to Jarrod; Nick hated the idea of losing Jarrod and then being the one to have to console Michelle. He wouldn't be able to do it; the pain of loss just too great.

Jarrod felt horrible for his brother and almost took back his request only he couldn't. "I'm sorry Nick. I'm sorry you got hurt like you did, and it did hurt you to see Michelle returning my feelings. And now, this thing with the Marquee and the need…" Frustrated, Jarrod flicked both his wrists outwards and said, "If I could change things I would only I can't. Please," he said as they came to the hardware store, "If the Marquee gets me before my plan has a chance to work, watch after Shelly."

Nick shook his head and snapped again, "If anything happens, I'll talk to some of our mutual friends in San Francisco and get her set up there. I'll also make sure they know how dangerous the Marquee is. If needs be, I'm sure they'll make sure the man doesn't lay a finger on her." There was no way he was going to promise to do anything else for the simple fact that he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to get himself to do anything else.

"Thanks," Jarrod gave his brother's arm a squeeze, "thanks for everything." He then let go of Nick's arm, stepped off the boardwalk and headed for his office.

Nick waited until Jarrod had disappeared inside his office before he turned and walked into the hardware store. Looking around, he was surprised to see many of the shelves bare. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought the store must be selling everything at half price and going out of business. As it was, he knew better because the owner, a bald headed man by the name of Lynn Painter, had owned the business for fifteen years and had said nothing to any of his customers about going out of business.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he saw Lynn come out of the back room. "Are you moving and didn't tell me?"

"No," Lynn shook his head and chuckled. "Had some travelers come through and stock up on supplies they needed. I'd say they went a bit overboard though. Not that I'm complaining," Lynn tapped the cash register which made Nick start chuckling. "It's just going to feel strange in here until my shipment for the week comes in."

"I'll say it will." Nick told him as he handed him a list of things he needed. He was surprised when Lynn told him he had no dynamite which Nick needed for one of the Barkley mines.

"Don't tell me those travelers bought all the dynamite too!" Nick exclaimed, shock appearing all over his face.

"No, they bought some, but yesterday some other miners came in and bought quite a lot and then my clerk sold some to that Marquee fellow after I went into the back room. You know that man sends chills down my back. I'm glad he didn't see me looking at him from where I stood. I just know I would have had to deal with him if he had." Lynn wasn't surprised when he saw shock rolling over Nick, nor when Nick exploded. "What did the Marquee want with dynamite? His mines aren't around here!" The moment Nick asked the question he got a horrible feeling. However, before Lynn could give him an answer, both men had to grab onto the counter as they heard a loud explosion outside, one that was large enough to rock the store walls. Whipping around, Nick whirled around and ran out the front door only to stop dead in his tracks, his face draining of all color, when he saw Jarrod's office in a heap of rubble.

"Jarrod!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs as he flew across the street and down to Jarrod's office, Lynn Painter was right behind him. In a matter of seconds perspiration was rolling down Nick's forehead as he worked fervently, along with Lynn Painter and a few other men, to remove the pile rubble the unexpected blast had caused. It might not have been so bad only, from the looks of it, the explosion had not only leveled the building to the ground but created a pit into which to hold the rubble. Out of the corner of his eye Nick saw the Marquee standing on the corner of a nearby street. Fury raised its head even higher than it had already been and Nick bolted towards the Marquee only to find Heath, who had arrived back in Stockton shortly before the blast, blocking his path.

"He's behind this! I know he is!" Nick bellowed loud enough to wake the dead as he pointed in the Marquee's direction.

"I know he is too!" Heath snapped as he wondered if the Marquee, somehow, had learned of Jarrod's plans and decided to act before Jarrod could follow through on them. Or, if by chance, it was all just coincidental. He then nodded to the rubble. "But we can worry about getting the evidence to that later. Right now we have a brother to get out of there!"

That snapped Nick to his senses and he quickly returned to the matter at hand. Time seemed to drag on forever as Nick, Heath and the other men worked as quickly as they could, removing one piece broken cement after another, along with other items. Nick and Heath felt their hearts jump out of place when Lynn, who had been working on the south said of the collapsed building, yelled, "I found him!"

"Where!" Nick bellowed as he and Heath flew over to where Lynn was working.

"Right here!" Lynn answered as he pointed to Jarrod's arm, which was sticking out from under a board.

Nick swore as he and Heath worked even faster to help Lynn uncover their brother. As soon as they were able to, they carefully moved an unconscious Jarrod onto a gurney that one of the other men had ran and retrieved from the doctor's office the moment he'd heard Lynn say they'd found the famous Stockton attorney.

"Doc wasn't at his office when I got this." The balding gentleman who Nick and Heath had only seen from a distance before now said. "However, I saw Fred on my way back here, and he's fetching him."

"Fine," Heath said as he and Nick laid Jarrod on the cot and then, picking the cot up, hurried as fast as they dared towards the doctor's office. The whole time Nick was explaining what Lynn had told him in the hardware store moments before the explosion.

"And the Marquee didn't see him?" Heath asked just as they reached the doctor's office, grateful that the balding gentleman who had ran ahead of them, was standing with the door to the building open.

Nick went to answer only to get the strongest impression not to say answer until the bald headed gentleman had left. "We'll talk about it later." He told Heath as they carried Jarrod inside and laid the gurney on the doctor's examining table.

"You need anything else?" The gentleman asked from where he stood in the doorway.

"If you want to help some more, go get the sheriff." Nick answered and then, after the man had left, turned to Heath and explained why he hadn't answered him.

Heath didn't know what to think about Nick's feelings about the man only he wasn't going to worry about it as he sat down next to Jarrod and waited for the doctor. "So, did the Marquee see him?" He asked, worried that the Marquee might hurt the clerk and store-owner as well.

"No, Lynn was sure of that. And," Nick gave Heath a quick, reassuring smile, "don't worry about the clerk. Call it coincidence or luck; call it whatever, only his clerk boarded a train yesterday. He was going to visit family for a few weeks back east."

The two brothers would have continued talking only Dr. Merar and Sheriff Madden both entered the buildings. Seconds later Dr. Merar was tending to his patient while Nick and Heath started talking to Fred.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Are you sure?" Audra, who was in the kitchen talking to Michelle, who had offered to cook supper for the family since Silas was feeling ill, asked. The two women had been discussing Jarrod and Nick, and the fact that Michelle was no longer debating who she was in love with.

"Yes, I am." Michelle's eyes were dancing as she told Audra of the play she and Jarrod had gone to the night before. "I can't explain it only," she said as she put the chicken into the oven, "While Nick will always have a place in my heart, Jarrod holds it in his hands."

Audra started smiling even wider as the two girls continued to talk about the fact that they both hoped things would actually work out for Jarrod and Michelle. After all, as Audra put it, she had always wanted a sister in law. Only when they heard the front door open and Nick hollering for his mother and the two of them, in what sounded to be a rather urgent tone of voice, did the two women stop visiting and step out of the kitchen.

"What's up Nick?" Audra asked as she and Michelle stepped out into the foyer.

"It's Jarrod," Nick answered, "He's been seriously injured. Where's mother?" He wasn't surprised when Michelle went more than a bit pale. He quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and led her to a chair while Audra answered his question.

"She went over to the Wheelers to help Carl's mother with a quilt. She should be home any minute."

"What happened to Jarrod?" Michelle managed to ask as the color started back into her face. "Where is he?"

"Doc's tending to him at his office." He then, hesitantly, told the girls all that had happened, but said nothing about Jarrod's previous plans as they were now irrelevant. "We just know your father is behind this. I'm going to ask around and see if I can get more than Lynn's statement."

Panicking at the thought of what her father was capable of, Michelle started to panic. "Mr. Lecaise will kill Mr. Painter as well…"

"No," Nick interrupted her in an attempt to calm her down. "He doesn't know he was even in the building." He went on to explain. "I…" whatever he was going to say was interrupted as Victoria entered the home.

One look at her son, daughter and Michelle and Victoria knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" She demanded only to have the color drain from her face as well when Nick told her all that had happened.

"Doc won't let us move Jarrod yet, says he's still in critical condition." Nick told them. "So, I came to take all of you to him."

None of the women argued as they grabbed their coats and hurried out the door.

**~oOo~**

"That won't be necessary." Fred stood inside the doctor's office talking to the Barkleys while Michelle sat in the examining room next to a still unconscious Jarrod. Heath and Nick had just stated they were going to get more that Mr. Painter's witness that the Marquee had the dynamite.

"Why not?" Nick stood with his hands on hips and leaned slightly forward. "Jarrod is lying in there with a broken leg, three busted ribs, more scrapes and bruises than I care count and who knows if there's going to be more for him to deal with when he comes to. I mean, the doctor said Jarrod a pretty good sized bump on the back of the head!"

"Because many times; well, most of the time, a sheriff has to hope and pray he can find enough evidence to prove what his gut knows." Fred answered slowly and deliberately, "Still, there are times where we are blessed, lucky or however you wish to put it, to have all the evidence fall into our lap!" He wasn't surprised by the gasps and shocked looks he saw appear on all the Barkley's faces.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked in a much quieter tone of voice, though it still held the same firmness in it that the sheriff had heard before.

"My deputy and I were out walking and," Fred started grinning from ear to ear, "when we started to pass the livery stable we heard the Mr. Lee, you remember him, the balding man who got the gurney for you?" The sheriff looked at Nick and Heath, who stiffened and waited for Fred to continue. "Anyway, we heard him talking, and he was talking to the Marquee."

The Barkley's gasps were even louder now, and Heath and Nick shot each other looks that said 'what if we had talked about the dynamite in front of that man!' "So, I take it they were talking about Jarrod."

Fred nodded. "Yea and they'll have plenty more time to talk about it. They're both sitting in the jail right now. The Marquee for hiring Mr. Lee to murder Jarrod, and Mr. Lee for actually taking the dynamite the Marquee bought and attempting to 'do the job right'." He then turned to leave. "Anyway, I thought you should know. I mean, it's one less thing for you all to worry about."

"Thank you," Victoria spoke up, relieved that for the first time in a long while her sons would not have to go out and hunt down the needed evidence. It was a blessing she was truly grateful for.

**~oOo~**

Michelle, who sat next to the bed Jarrod lay in, held in his left hand in hers and covered it with her right hand. Though a part of her felt like crying, no more tears would come. "Oh Jarrod, please," she spoke quietly as she gazed upon his face. "Please wake up. It won't matter if there are consequences to this horrible deed that I can't see right now. I'll love you no matter what. Please," she leaned over and laid her head upon his chest, needing to feel the assurance of his chest rising up and down brought to her and said, "just live! Yes, a part of me will always love Nick, but only as I would as a very dear and cherished friend. It's like I told Audra, it is you that holds my heart in your hands." She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you." She then let her mind wander back to the last dance he'd taken her to, this time it was held in one the building where his colleague, Nate Springer, worked.

_Jarrod and Michelle whirled around in circles when the band hired by Nate Springer played their instrument, and then visited others in the room that was more than large enough to hold the one hundred guests. The chandeliers that hung in the room were more beautiful that anything Michelle had seen, and that included the ones at the first dance she'd been to with Jarrod._

"_Are you having a good time, my lady?" Jarrod asked as he and Michelle again found themselves slipping outside, only this time there were very few people around. Jarrod gazed upon Michelle, who was dressed in a silk, turquoise dress that spread out and swayed back and forth when she danced or walked as he asked the question. _

"_More than I can ever say," Michelle answered as they stopped under a tall Evergreen tree that stood in front of a fountain that had a statue of an angel in the middle of it. "The socials Mr. Lacaise insisted I go to?" she said as she stepped backwards into Jarrod's arms as he wrapped them around her waist. "They were nothing like this. Yes, they had the same beautiful features when it came to chandeliers, curtains and such, but" she shook her head and then tilted it backwards in order to see Jarrod better. "The atmosphere here is so different. It's warm and friendly, and I can breathe without feeling like I'm suffocating, or being put under a microscope. And," she closed her eyes before opening them up and saying, "My 'chaperone' is the best."_

_Jarrod chuckled at being called her chaperone and then turned her around, lifting his right hand as he did so. The moment his fingers touched the side of her face Michelle, without thinking, turned her face into his palm and closed her eyes. Only when she felt Jarrod stepping closer did Michelle open her eyes._

_ "I'll take this chaperone job any day of the week." Jarrod whispered as he began lowering his head._

_ Remembering how it had felt to have him kiss her at the lodge, Michelle's heart skipped a beat as their lips met once more. Again she slid her arms up his back as she made her way to his shoulders. For a split second she could have sworn she heard bells going off in her ears._

Whether it was Michelle's words, the feel of her side of her face upon his chest, or whether he simply had perfect timing Jarrod would never know. All he knew for sure was he did hear her speaking and then, as he was struggling to open his eyes, he felt her lay her head upon him. She loved him! She loved him to the point of begging him to live and promising to love him no matter what. It was quite humbling to know such a woman loved him so.

Even though he found it difficult to talk, Jarrod managed to say slowly, "I love you too."

"Jarrod!" Michelle shot up and screamed his name; joy was in her voice and eyes as she did so. Naturally, her scream brought the rest of the family running in.

"Jarrod!" Victoria cried out in happiness and leaned over, once Michelle had moved away. "You're alive!" One by one his siblings said the same thing. However, when Dr. Merar stepped in and chased everyone out so he could examine Jarrod. Though, he did not succeed in doing that until after Jarrod reached up and took a hold of Michelle's hand.

"Marry me, Shelly,"

Any talking among his family and the doctor stopped abruptly and all eyes turned to Michelle. The young woman was beaming with happiness, though she did take a quick look at Nick just to see if the question had just caused a rift between brothers. She was elated when Nick simply smiled and nodded slightly, letting her know there was no hard feelings.

"Yes! Oh yes! I'll marry you!" Michelle leaned over Jarrod and kissed him on the forehead, only then did the doctor succeed in getting everyone to leave the room.


	27. Last Chapter and Epilogue

**A/N: Since Michelle had Jarrod legally change her name, she will be referred to as Shelly in this last chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The noise throughout the churchyard was almost deafening as the guests began arriving, all were excited to see Jarrod and Shelly get married. Everything from balloons to ribbons had been hung in the church's backyard where the reception would be held after the service. However, inside the noise level surmounted to a quiet sacred lull.

"You're beautiful."Audra said as she stepped away from Shelly and looked at her. She and Shelly were using a room in the back of the church as Shelly got ready for her wedding. The dress Shelly wore was a full white gown, reminiscent of those of the south; however, it had some modern alterations. Instead of the over large hoped skirts, Shelly's gown was a full A line that fell from the petite peaked waist of the bodice. The bodice was beautifully decorated with an appliqué of leaves and small flowers spotted here and there with tine pearls that seem to give life to the floral appliqué. A centre panel of crossed Saturn ribbons encased the beautiful pattern, almost like a delicate bird cage and again accentuated Shelly's petite figure. The love heart neck line of the bodice gave a hint of a refined feminine form and the daring half moon shoulders of the sleeves that sat snug on her shoulders was very modern in style. The full bell cuts of the lace sleeves were subtle and made the gown appear more airy rather than the cumbersome amounts of material used by the high society women of Boston or the over stated belles of the south. But, it was Shelly's shy smile, her nervousness, and the spark in her eyes that made her appear as the most gorgeous bride that Audra had ever seen.

"Thanks, I can't wait for Jarrod to see it. I hope he will like it." Shelly told her as she thought on the past six months. Her father had had to sit in a jail cell for over a month before a trial date could even be set, due to the judge being out of town on a family emergency. And then, he and the gentleman he'd hired to kill Jarrod had both been given twenty years. She had felt sad for what might have been, but that was it. Her mind then turned to Jarrod.

Jarrod's outward injuries had healed easily enough; however, the head injury had slowed his speech down for quite a while. Not that he stammered or something like that, he just talked tons slower than he used to. That is, he had for a few months. The thing that had everyone greatly concerned was the fact that Jarrod would simply nod off and go to sleep…even in the middle of working on papers. That had been the hardest thing for him to deal with…as he didn't dare take a chance of falling asleep in a court room. Thank goodness though he hadn't had an episode like that for a solid month. When they'd asked, Dr. Merar said all they could do was hope the spells had stopped for good as the medical field didn't know enough about head injuries to give them the answers they sought.

"Oh," Audra smiled from ear to ear as she thought on her eldest brother. "He's not going to have a problem with the dress, believe me." She would have said more only she heard the door to the room she and Shelly were using. Neither one was surprised to see Victoria standing in the doorway.

"Is it time?" Shelly asked confused; she was sure they had at least fifteen minutes.

"Not quite yet," Victoria answered as he stepped into the room and sent her future daughter-in-law a wide smile. "I just figured I'd pop in and see how you were doing." Truth was, she'd seen how nervous Shelly was the day before and a small part of her was afraid the young woman was going to change her mind. Victoria hated the idea of that happening, as it was bad enough knowing just how badly Nick had really been hurt-even if Shelly had handled the situation the best she could. Victoria didn't want to see Jarrod, who had already been through so much…with the loss of Beth, hurt as well.

Shelly, who had seen the look of concern in her future mother in law's eyes, smiled back. "I've never been better." She, Audra and Victoria continued talking until Heath poked his head in and told them it was time for the wedding to start. Victoria and Audra quickly left the room while Heath, who was giving the bride away, held out his arm. Soon the two were standing just outside the chapel doors as the music began to play.

From where he stood next to Nick, Jarrod watched as Heath began leading Shelly up the aisle. His heart beat a little bit fast and he began praying like mad the sleeping spells that had hit without warning in the past would indeed stay away. He wanted nothing more to spend every possible moment wide awake as he and Shelly began their lives together.

"We are gathered here together…" Reverend Stacy began talking once Heath had handed Shelly off to Jarrod and sat down. The words he spoke were barely heard by Jarrod and his bride as they gazed into each other's eyes. Of course, they heard the words "you may kiss the bride' loud and clear.

"Congratulations!" and "Best wishes!" were rang out more than once as they exited the building, and would repeat t themselves multiple times during the reception.

Epilogue

The wind was blowing gently through the air as William and Ester Barkley sat on the front lawn listening to their great grandmother finish the story she'd been telling them. The story she'd promised them the day before…when they'd asked her to tell them how each member of the Barkley family had met their spouses. By the way the two children had sat still from the beginning to the end, the old woman knew they had enjoyed the tale she'd told.

William, the ever observant child, knelt up on his knees and said, "Everyone always talks about how close Jarrod and Shelly were, but Great Grandpa Nick shouldn't have said he'd remain alone the rest of his life. It's obvious he didn't really mean it." He was shocked when a look that said he'd spoken too soon appeared in the old woman's eyes.

"Your great grandfather might have lived to the ripe old age of one hundred and, yes; we had a good number of years together. However," her voice grew soft as she said, "Don't answer these next questions I have for you out loud, only think about it." Her eyes and voice gave the young boy a gentle rebuke. "How old was your great grandfather Nick when his elder brother and Shelly got married? Just how many years were between us, and how old was your great grandfather when he and I got married?"

William had no problem coming up with the answers to the questions his great grandmother asked and his eyes widened as he sank back down into a sitting position. "He really did mean it." He said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, he meant every word." His great grandmother glanced at the mansion she'd shared with her husband for many years, a mixture of love and longing in her gaze.

Ester spoke up. "We've been so busy wanting to know about everyone else that I just realized…we never asked how you and great grandpa Nick met. Now, with everything you've told us today, you just have to tell us yours and great grandpa's story, especially since he was so much older than you! I want to know how on earth the two of you got together in the first place!"

"Yes, please!" William begged.

Their great grandmother looked up at the sky and could tell it would soon be dark. "Not tonight," she stood up and turned back towards the house she now shared with her youngest son and his family. "We have all day before your parents come to pick you up tomorrow. I will tell you then."

"Promise?" William asked as he and his sister started walking with their great grandmother.

"I promise" came the reply.

**Author's Note: ****This A/U is continued in "May I Have This Dance" which will be posted next. It's a story based on the many, many couples I either know, have known or simply heard about that have huge age differences between them. So, if May/December relationships bother you, don't read it.**


End file.
